Retrouvaille
by finisthere
Summary: Pas vraiment de résumé, juste une scène de retrouvaille
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! C'est remoi, je poste une petite fic, vraiment mini, que j'avais écrit et oublié d'ailleurs. Je viens de la retrouver en rangeant un peu le bordel qu'il y a dans mes dossiers PC. Je me suis pourquoi pas la poster !**_

_**Je n'ai pas écrit de suite, peut être le ferais-je. Je ne sais pas encore. A vous de me dire si ça vous interesserait !**_

La tueuse brune rentrait d'un pas décidé dans les bureaux où elle travaillait avec Angel, depuis maintenant 5 ans. Elle fit un bref passage par le bureau de celui-ci afin de lui donner le talisman qu'elle avait récupéré avec ce démon.

Angel : Tiens Faith, tu tombe bien justement !

Faith : Attends Soulboy si c'est encore pour me farcir un de ces démons au sang gluant et tout vert, c'est même pas la peine de m'en parler pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu ma dose !

Angel (souriant légèrement, se levant de son fauteuil): Non, t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin d'un service.

Faith (étonnée) : Quel genre ?

Angel : J'ai un rendez-vous urgent non déplaçable ce midi, tu pourrais me couvrir auprès de Cordy ?

Faith(les yeux, et un air taquin se dessina sur son visage) : hum, je vois ! Comme ça tu fais des cachoteries à notre Queen C ! (secouant la tête) Pas bien ça ! Alors brune, blonde, rousse ?

Angel : En fait aucune des trois, j'ai enfin décidé d'accepter la demande de Cordy.

Faith : Sérieux ?

Angel : Oui, je vais signer les papiers pour l'achat de la maison tout à l'heure, et comme je veux que ce soit une surprise, elle ne doit pas le savoir.

Faith : Ouah ! Eh ben, tu parle d'un changement ! Et il y a une cave plein de cercueil au moins !

Angel : Ah, Ah ! Faith, tu sais très bien que je dors dans un lit ! Je ne m'appelle pas Dracula !

Faith (riant, lui tapant sur l'épaule) : Je sais, je te fais marcher ! Bon c'est ok, je te couvre ! En échange je veux un week-end entier de congés !

Angel : Accordé ! Depuis le temps que je te dis d'en prendre ! Simple curiosité, pourquoi ce week-end ?

Faith : Ce week-end il y a la plus grande course de moto amateur à Denver !

Angel : Ah oui, tu parle de vacances !

Faith : Parle pour toi, moi je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde !

Angel : Et si j'avais dis non pour ton week-end ?

Faith (le sourire en coin) : Ben j'y serai allée quand même !

Angel : C'est bien ce qui me semblait, alors pourquoi me le demander dans ce cas ?

Faith (partant) : Comme ça, pour te donner l'impression d'être le patron ! Tu vois flatté un peu ton égo ! A plus Soulboy !

En fin d'après midi, après avoir couvert Angel auprès de Cordy, elle se décida à rentrer à l'Hypérion, là où elle habitait.

Elle se dirigeait vers le dernier étage, mais en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle manqua de tomber à cause d'un château fort qui trônait en plein milieu de l'allée.

Faith (énervée, se rattrapant) : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

_OOUPSS ! Désolé !_

Faith (se retourna, fronçant les sourcils, en voyant ce petit garçon debout en face d'elle) : Ben d'où tu sors toi ?

Le petit garçon désigna de son doigt la porte sur sa droite

_Ben de là ! Et toi ?_

Faith : Hey ! Moi je suis chez moi ici, figure toi ! Donc je sors d'où je veux ! Ok !

_Ok ! Donc tu habite dans l'ascenseur ? Ca doit être chouette ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Et je te prête une barre de chocolat !_

Faith (secouant la tête) : Hein ! Non, …enfin…je veux dire… bon déjà je n'habite pas dans l'ascenseur !

_D'accord… (Faisant une petite moue)Ben tu peux quand même jouer avec moi ?! Je suis tout seul, personne veut jouer avec moi sinon. Te plait ?_

Faith (se rapprochant) : Ouais, …euh, ok…je joue avec toi, mais d'abord elle est où ta maman ? Ou ton papa ? Et puis comment tu t'appelle ?

_Je m'appelle LOUKA, et ma maman elle est au téléphone avec tata Will et mon papa, je n'en ai pas ! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_Faith, Bonjour !_

Faith se releva d'un coup pour mettre une image sur cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une blonde se tenait là, appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisé, un sourire aux lèvres. Habillé d'une jupe mi longue en daim marron, et d'un chemiser blanc, pied nue. C'était bien elle, Buffy ! Toujours aussi belle.

Faith (encore sous le choc de cette rencontre) : B !

Buffy (souriant): Et oui ! Comme tu vois !

Louka (se relevant, se dirigeant en courant vers la blonde) : Maman ! La dame là, elle veut bien jouer avec moi !

Buffy(le sourire en coin, prenant son fils dans ces bras, regardant de nouveau Faith) : Ah oui ?

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Mam,…Maman !

Buffy (fière) : Et oui, c'es mon petit amour que tu as devant toi Faith !

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux) : Ouah, alors ça je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Putain ! B t'es maman !

Louka (à l'oreille de sa maman) : Elle a dit un gros mot maman !

Buffy : Oui, poussin et ce n'est pas bien, faut pas le répéter.

Faith qui ne bougeait toujours pas, se demandant si elle n'avait pas atterrit dans la 4ième dimension.

Buffy (d'un signe de tête) : Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ? Après tout ce temps tu vas en avoir des choses à me raconter !

Faith (sortit doucement de sa contemplation en voyant Buffy s'éloigner) : Ouais, euh… ok,…je,…je viens.

Buffy, tout en reposant son fils par terre, sourit d'entendre Faith moins sur d'elle. Faith était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle venait de retrouver Buffy, Buffy qui avait un fils, Buffy, qui était plus belle que jamais ! Buffy qui était gentille avec elle, qui l'invitait à boire un verre !

Buffy(de la cuisine) : Tu préfère quoi ? J'ai du soda, de la bière ?

Faith (essuyant ses mains contre son jeans, nerveuse) : Une bière, merci B.

Cette dernière revint avec un soda, une bière, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange pour son fils, elle tendit sa bière à Faith, et posa le reste sur la petite table du salon.

Buffy( s'asseyant sur le canapé) : Tu sais que tu peux t'asseoir Faith.

Faith : Euh,…ouais, ok !

A présent assise à l'autre bout du canapé, la brune regardait le petit blond, qui dévorait des yeux le dessin animé qui passait à la télé. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle remarqua la ressemblance entre la mère et le fils. Il avait les mêmes yeux vert que sa mère, et les mêmes expressions que cette dernière lorsqu'il faisait une petite moue, comme tout à l'heure dans ce couloir. A présent des tas de questions perturbait Faith, en effet si Buffy avait un fils, il y avait donc forcément un papa, et si papa il y avait, où se trouvait-il, Buffy était-elle mariée ? Pourquoi elle était là, en ce moment ? Elle ne s'était pas revu depuis cinq ans ! Que faisait-elle maintenant, s'occupait-elle toujours des tueuses, de chasser les vampires ? Toutes ces questions dont elle n'avait pas les réponses la perturbait. Et Buffy pouvait voir, qu'en cet instant c'était Faith qui était perturbé, et non elle, comme par le passé.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de la brune dans le couloir, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Elle s'était bien sur attendu à revoir la tueuse brune, mais, pas aussi vite, elle voulait s'y préparer mentalement. Bien qu'elle était nerveuse elle aussi, elle fit comme s'y de rien n'était pour paraitre le plus calme possible devant Faith. Alors qu'à l'intérieur il en était tout autre ! Elle la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ces souvenirs. Devant elle, se trouvait une belle jeune femme, proche de la trentaine, la silhouette encore plus fine, et tout aussi musclé, son regard noisette toujours aussi perturbant, , cet air arrogant toujours présent, quoiqu'en cette seconde, elle avait l'air plus surprise qu'autre chose. Et c'est pourquoi elle en profita, et d'un air taquin :

Buffy : Tu réfléchis trop Faith !

Et Faith se dit à ce moment là _: _

_Ben voilà je crois qu'on vient d'échanger les rôles là ! C'est bien ça ! Je suis dans la quatrième dimension !_

_**Voilà c'était une petite scène de retrouvaille entre nos deux tueuses !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**__** : Comme vous avez été plusieurs à me le demander je vous envoie donc un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le début.**_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Buffy avait invité Faith à rester manger avec eux. Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement parlant de leur vie respective, de Louka, Buffy n'était pas rentrée dans les détails concernant le papa de Louka en se remémorant le passé, le bien comme le mal. Louka avait voulu manger à côté de Faith et ce dernier l'avait regardé pendant tout le repas et n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Buffy s'amusait de voir comment son fils était avec Faith et de voir surtout comment cette dernière agissait avec lui. Après manger, elle avait joué avec Louka, pendant que Buffy préparait le café et rangeait la cuisine.

A présent elles buvaient un café dans le canapé, Louka toujours collé à Faith pendant que Buffy faisait couler le bain de ce dernier.

Louka (à genou sur le canapé les mains appuyé dessus, regardant Faith) : Je peux te dire un secret ?

Faith (toujours étonnée du comportement de celui-ci avec elle) : Ouais.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main près de son oreille pour lui chuchoter tout bas.

Louka : Ben ma maman, elle m'avait déjà parlé de toi plein de fois, mais elle m'a dit de pas te dire.

Faith (souriant, attendrie) : Ouais, donc toi, tu me le répète ! (curieuse) Et qu'est-ce que B t'as raconté à mon sujet ?

Louka (la main toujours près de l'oreille de Faith et en même temps couvrant un côté de sa bouche pour chuchoter) : Elle a dit qu'elle était triste quand t'était devenue méchante et que après quand t'étais regentille et ben elle, elle n'a pas été assez gentille avec toi, paske elle était pas contente que c'est tonton Angel qui t'as aidé et…

Buffy venait de revenir dans le salon, et les observait bras croisés en souriant. Elle était étonné de voir son fils s'entendre autant avec Faith. Bien sur, elle lui avait parlé d'elle, souvent même, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rencontrait et les voir autant complice la soulageait, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Buffy : Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de raconter canaille?

Louka (se redressant rapidement, croisant les bras et l'air de rien) : Ben c'était un secret alors je le répète pas. Et pis c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on devait pas répéter les secrets quand on en fait un.

Faith (croisant les bras, Louka assis comme elle, près d'elle) : Ouais B enfin ça se fait pas de redire des secrets !

Buffy (souriant de les voir faire, les regardant l'un et l'autre tendrement) : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce petit secret parlait de moi ?

Faith : Pas du tout B. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! (regardant Louka) Hein Loo !

Louka : Ben oui,… (Réfléchissant un peu)… enfin si quand même pour moi, c'est ma maman !

Buffy : Voilà ! Ce qui en revient à dire que mon fils te disait bien un secret sur moi ! Faith, je connais mon fils, je te signale… (Se rapprochant) Bon allez au bain maintenant !

Louka (sautant du canapé) : Ouais ! Je peux prendre mon Spiderman ?

Buffy : Evidemment mon cœur.

Il disparut dans la chambre et ressortit aussitôt avec le Spiderman en question, et s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bain pour se retourner.

Louka (regardant Faith) : Tu viens ! On va dans le bain jouer avec Spiderman.

Faith (se levant, écartant les bras) : Hey ! Moi je vais pas dans le bain ! Je prends mon bain toute seule moi ! A moins que B soit d'accord pour me frotter le dos !

Buffy (la regardant, déshabillant son fils en même temps): HA, ha, très drôle Faith ! Mais tu sais, à ta place je ferais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot !

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain avec Louka et laissa Faith dans le salon, debout, ne bougeant plus après avoir sentit ce rebond dans sa poitrine suite aux derniers mots de Buffy.

Elle se reprit tout de même pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Elle prit sa veste puis se dirigea vers la porte pour rentrer chez elle.

Faith : J'y vais B !

Cette dernière sortit de la salle de bain quelques secondes plus tard.

Buffy (l'air un peu déçu) : Déjà ?

Faith (regardant sa montre) : Ben il est plus de neuf heures déjà ! Je suis là depuis cette après midi ! (souriant en coin, le regard taquin) Maintenant qu'on s'est revu t'as peur que je te manque, pas vrai B !

Buffy (se grattant le front gêné, mais ne laissant rien paraitre) : Pas du tout ! Non ! C'est juste que, …que Louka veut que tu viennes le voir.

Faith (l'air étonné et gêné) : Ben, il est dans son bain, je ne vais quand même pas…

Buffy : C'est qu'un petit garçon Faith ! Pas un homme ! Allez viens, il t'attend !

Elle se retourna pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, rejoindre son fils.

Après une minute de réflexion, Faith reposa sa veste pour les rejoindre.

Louka (criant de la salle de bain) : Faith, tu viens jouer avec moi !

En entrant, elle vit Louka assis dans la baignoire, reproduisant des cascades avec son Spiderman, le faisant plonger et replonger dans l'eau. Eclaboussant au passage toute la pièce. Buffy était assise à genou, au bord de la baignoire et lui frottait le dos avec un gant plein de mousse.

Buffy : Evite de nous inondé, tu veux.

Louka : Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Pisterman qui tombe dans les griffes des méchants !

Buffy (souriant) : Oui, bien dit au méchant de se calmer alors.

Faith (appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés) : Ouais, sinon ta mère elle va leur botter le cul !

Buffy: Faith!

Faith (souriant): Ouppss ! Pardon ! Je voulais dire leur…botter les fesses ! C'est mieux ?

Buffy (souriant) : Si on veut !

Louka (lui tendant la figurine ennemie de Spiderman, le bouffon vert) : Tiens Faith t'es le méchant bouffon vert !

Faith (s'agenouillant, prenant la figurine) : Ouais, ok super, je suis le bouffon vert !

Buffy : Ca te rappellera le bon vieux temps comme ça ! En plus le bouffon vert !

Faith (éclaboussant Buffy) : Hey ! Ca va ! J'étais encore jeune et stupide ! Et en plus il y a prescription je te signale!

Buffy (l'éclaboussant à son tour) : Oui, et tu n'avais pas vraiment l'aspect d'un bouffon vert ! ….(le regard taquin, curieuse de voir la réaction de Faith)…Quoique…

Faith ne se démontant pas, attrapant discrètement le petit verre qui servait de bateau à Spiderman, le remplit d'eau et le versa sur la tête de Buffy en riant et faisant rire Louka aux éclats par la même occasion.

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux, se retrouvant tremper) : Hey ! Alors ça tu vas me le payer !

Louka (riant toujours) : On dirait mon doudou quant je l'ai fais tombé dans l'eau l'autre jour !

Faith pouffa de rire en l'entendant.

Faith : Ouais ! Doudou B !

Cette dernière se redressa, attrapa le jet d'eau, ouvrit le robinet, regardant Faith. Cette dernière venait de se redresser les mains devant elle comme pour se rendre.

Faith : Ok B, faut pas s'énerver hein ! (tenant son tee shirt du bout des doigts pour le montrer) je tiens énormément à ce tee-shirt, alors ne vas pas me le mouiller avec ton eau là ! Ok… je me rends, t'as gagné, ça te va ?

Buffy : Tu m'as regardé Faith ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ?

Faith (se rapprochant doucement de Buffy, les mains devant elle) : B, on est des adultes toi et moi. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à ce genre de chose (posant ses mains sur le jet d'eau que Buffy tenait) Allez, on fait la paix (le regard triste) Toi et moi !

Buffy (se résignant, devant le regard de Faith, lâchant le jet) : Ok, je laisse tomber mais c'est bien parce que c'est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouva aspergée d'eau de nouveau.

Faith(le sourire vainqueur) : J'ai gagné !

Louka (riant encore aux éclats en voyant sa mère complètement trempé) : Han !(Les mains devant la bouche) Maman tu t'es fait eu !

Mais décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, elle récupéra d'un coup le jet des mains de Faith, pour le retourner contre elle et la mouilla de la tête aux pieds.

Louka, voyant le spectacle, décida de s'y mettre lui aussi, les éclaboussaient de sa baignoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et une fois la salle de bain complètement inondée, Buffy coupa l'eau.

Buffy (levant les bras): STOP ! On arrête!

Faith: Mon tee-shirt! B!

Buffy: Ah non! Tu l'as cherché !

Elle se rapprocha d'elle, passant sa main sur son torse comme pour l'essuyer, mais arrêtant tout mouvement lorsqu'elle frôla le sein gauche de Faith, fixant son regard dans le sien. Faith arrêta, elle aussi tout mouvement, son regard noisette, plongé dans celui de Buffy. Elles restèrent ainsi, à se dévisager, l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Louka ne les interrompe dans leur contemplation.

Louka : T'es pas fâché contre Faith, hein maman ?

Buffy (se reprenant, se recula pour regarder son fils) : Non, bien sur que non mon chéri.

Louka : Cool !

Faith tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et Buffy. Elle se reprit et se tourna vers Louka.

Buffy (prenant une serviette pour elle, et tendant une à Faith) : Heu, tu,…tu peux le surveiller juste une minute, je…je vais me changer et je le sort juste après ?

Faith (prenant la serviette) : Merci…Pas de problème B. Vas-y je surveille ton petit monstre.

Louka : Hey ! Je suis pas un tit monstre moi !

Faith (se rapprochant de lui, s'agenouillant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux) : Je sais ! T'inquiète.

Buffy se recula pour disparaître et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer. Son cœur battait encore rapidement suite à se léger rapprochement avec Faith. Elle en avait frissonné d'ailleurs.

Buffy (tout bas) : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ! Reprend toi Buffy ! C'est Faith, Faith ! Du calme, du calme…Mais pourquoi je répète tout deux fois moi, …ça va pas ! Ça ne va pas ! RRRRRR !

Dans la salle de bain, Faith rinçait Louka et le sortit de son bain, car il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Elle l'enroula dans une serviette, puis prenant une autre, pour lui sécher les cheveux.

Louka : Faith ?

Faith (concentré dans sa tâche) : Ouais ?

Louka (hésitant) : T'es pas fâchée non plus hein ?

Faith (souriant, le séchant toujours) : Ben non ! On a bien rigolé non ? Pourquoi t'as peur qu'on soit fâchée ta mère et moi ?

Louka : Parce que je sais que maman elle était triste de t'avoir perdu quand vous étiez fâchée avant. Elle m'a pas dit mais je sais.

Faith (peinée) : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Louka : Paske je l'ai entendu le dire à Willow, ma tata.

Faith (surprise d'entendre ça) : Oh. …OK….Non, t'en fais pas ça, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Louka (souriant) : Tant mieux. Paske, j'aime bien que t'es là on rigole !

Faith : Que je sois là. Pas que t'es là.

Louka : Ok, Que tu sois là.

Faith (levant sa main) : Ouais, tape m'en cinq !

Louka (le faisant) : Ouais, et on dit aussi cinq sur cinq !

Faith (écarquillant les yeux en entendant ces propres mots dans la bouche du petit garçon) : Où,…où t'as entendu ça ?

Louka : Ben c'est avec maman que je l'ai entendu. Tu m'habille ?

Faith : Ouais, attends euh,…. (Regardant partout, à la recherche de vêtements)…bon, ok…pas de fringue,…

Louka : Il faut mon pyjama, il est dans la chambre. Tu me porte ?

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Hein ! Tu sais marcher !

Louka : J'ai pas mes chaussons ! (faisant une petite moue) Te plaîiiiit

Faith (se résignant, enlevant son tee-shirt pour ne pas le mouiller davantage) : Ok.

Elle le prit doucement, le souleva, enroulé toujours dans sa serviette. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Buffy, mais s'arrêta, sachant que Buffy devait être à moitié habillée.

Faith : Je peux entrer ou pas ? Ton fils veut mettre son pyjama.

Buffy sortit de la chambre, habillée d'un pantalon de toile et d'un tee-shirt. Elle frissonna, sans le vouloir, en voyant que Faith avait retiré son tee-shirt et qu'elle se trouvait en soutien-gorge.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, récupéra Louka, dans les bras de Faith. En passant son bras, sous les jambes de son fils pour le rattraper, elle frôla de ses doigts les hanches nues de Faith, elle remonta ces yeux dans les siens, une douce chaleur montait en elle, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne.

Buffy (perturbé par le regard de Faith) : …Merci, je…je m'en occupe.

Se reculant, partant dans sa chambre, ne se comprenant pas elle-même dans ces réactions, Faith la perturbait, plus que tout pourquoi voir Faith à moitié habillée l'avait tant fait réagir. Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait réfléchit, à son comportement, à celui qu'elle avait eu avec Faith. Ses réactions envers elle, avait toujours été disproportionné, elle avait aimé la relation qu'elles avaient eu au tout début, elles s'entendaient très bien, puis quand Faith l'avait trahi, elle avait réagit durement envers elle, elle avait détesté Faith, tellement détesté, elle n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un, pas même ces pires ennemies. Et tout cela elle l'avait analysé après toutes ces années, et s'en rendait encore plus compte aujourd'hui 'hui, que si elle avait détesté Faith, c'était tout simplement pour ne pas souffrir ou plutôt pour amoindrir sa souffrance. Ne dis-t-on pas qu'il est plus facile de détester quelqu'un plutôt que de s'avouer que l'on puisse aimer ce quelqu'un.

Elle secoua la tête dans toutes ces pensées, elle devait se re concentrer, elle essuya son fils, lui mis son pyjama Spiderman bien entendu. Une fois changé, ce dernier courut dans le salon rejoindre Faith.

Louka (tirant sur le pantalon de Faith pour lui faire baisser la tête): Hey Faith, regarde mon pyjama (le montrant fièrement)

Faith (s'accroupissant) : Ouah Trop cool ! T'en as de la chance !

Louka : Je sais, c'est maman qui me l'a acheté. Et en plus c'est du quatre ans, presque mon âge !

Buffy (les regardant, toujours aussi attendrie de voir son fils avec Faith) : Tu vas dire bonne nuit à Faith mon chéri, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir maintenant.

Louka : Oh non ! Je voulais encore jouer moi.

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Louka.

Louka (regardant sa mère, connaissant ce regard qui lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause) : Ok. (Regardant Faith, mettant ses mains sur ces épaules) Tu veux bien revenir jouer avec moi demain ? Te plaît ?

Faith (souriant de le voir faire sa fameuse expression du petit garçon malheureux) : Ouais, quand je vois cette tête, je me dis que tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère toi ! Ok je viendrais, (regardant Buffy) enfin si t'es d'accord B ?

Buffy (directe) : Oui ! (se reprenant) Je veux dire, bien sur, tu peux revenir Faith.

Faith : Ok, (regardant Louka de nouveau) bon, je te dis bonne nuit p'tit gars !

Louka enroula ses bras autour du coup de Faith pour lui faire un câlin et lui dire bonne nuit. Faith, étonné par ce geste affectueux, regarda Buffy, les bras droit devant elle, ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Puis, les refermant finalement sur le petit garçon. Il se recula enfin, puis se dirigea vers la chambre, non sans un dernier mot pour Faith :

Louka : A demain, hein ! Promis !

Faith : Promis.

Buffy le coucha, alluma la petite lampe de chevet, lui fit un gros câlin et sortit rejoindre Faith qu'elle vit dans la cuisine, qui épongeait son tee-shirt. Elle sourit de la voir faire. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et s'accouda au comptoir.

Buffy : Désolé pour ton tee-shirt ! Je vais t'en prêter un, attends.

Faith (se retournant) : Non, ce n'est pas grave B, t'en fais pas ! Ca va aller. Et pour le tee-shirt c'était juste parce qu'il est dédicacé par le plus grand biker de tout les temps, celui qui as gagné toutes les courses depuis 4 ans maintenant ! Mais je retourne le voir ce week-end, alors je me débrouillerai pour lui en faire signer un autre !

Buffy : Oh, je vois, fan des motos !

Faith (souriant fièrement, se rapprochant d'elle) : Ouais, je ne t'ai pas encore montré ma superbe moto B ! Elle est toute noire, elle est top !

Buffy la détaillait, les yeux brillants, sans le savoir, le menton poser sur la paume de sa main, regardait tout, sa démarche, sa silhouette, con corps parfait, sa poitrine. Elle fut interrompue dans son effeuillage.

Faith (l'air perplexe): B ?

Buffy (se reprenant) : Hum hum.

Faith : Ca va ?

Buffy : Oui, oui…évidemment, je…j'étais juste en train de m'imaginer te voir faire de la moto.

Faith (souriant, s'adossant elle aussi au comptoir, face à elle) : Ouais, ben au lieu de m'imaginer, tu viendras avec moi faire un tour :

Buffy (coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, répondant la voix plus basse): Je n'en ai jamais fait.

Faith (la voix plus basse elle aussi) : Ben, il y a un début à tout.

Elles se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, c'était un de ces instants où le temps semblait figer, où les esprits semblaient calmes, en paix, sans se poser de question. Faith, se redressa tout de même, sentant une douce sensation naître aux creux de ses reins, en voyant Buffy la fixer, et être si près d'elle.

Faith : Bon,…. je vais y aller. Je….ouais,…je dois y aller.

Buffy (se levant, la suivant vers la porte) : Ok, alors à demain.

Faith (la main sur la poignée) : Ouais, ok, à demain B.

Buffy (penchant la tête) : J'ai aimé ce soir….Je veux dire, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Et …je crois que mon fils ne s'est pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

Faith : Alors tant mieux, il est extra ton fils.

Buffy : Oui, je sais, je l'aime plus que tout. Et, enfin il t'aime bien, …c'est rare qu'il se rapproche si vite de quelqu'un. (Souriant) Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

Faith (écartant les bras) : Normal, je suis toujours la tueuse la plus sexy !

Buffy (secouant la tête) : Oui, et toujours la plus modeste aussi !

Faith : On ne se refait pas B ! Allez je te laisse, à demain !

Buffy : A demain Faith.

Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit dans le couloir et juste avant de refermer derrière elle, rajouta :

Faith (souriant tendrement) : Et moi aussi j'ai passé une super soirée B.

Elle referma, laissant Buffy derrière elle, frustrée quelque peu, de ne pas avoir eu un petit bisou.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Enfin si vous voulez toujours d'une suite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Voilà une petite suite, merci encore pour les reviews, ça me donne envie d'écrire plus vite à chaque fois. C'est vrai ! Je crois que sinon je mettrais dix plombes pour prendre le temps de faire des mises à jours, donc merci. BONNE LECTURE ! Et Bon Week-end !**_

Après quelques minutes, Buffy se reprit. Elle hésita en voyant l'heure mais ne put s'empêcher de téléphoner à Willow pour lui raconter le déroulement de sa soirée avec Faith.

_Allo ?_

Buffy : Re, c'est moi !

_Alors, c'était bien elle que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?_

Buffy : Oui, et devine quoi ?

_Quoi ?_

Buffy (s'asseyant dans le canapé en tailleur) : On a passé la soirée ensemble et c'était Whouah !

_Tant que ça ? Eh bien, alors raconte-moi tout, comment elle va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? Tout, tout, tout !_

Buffy (souriant, le regard dans le vide) : Eh bien, pour commencer elle travaille ici avec Angel, elle a l'air d'aller très bien et surtout elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs !

…_Ok, donc tu trouve Faith plus belle qu'avant, donc c'est que tu l'as regardé vraiment beaucoup !_

Buffy : Oui, je….c'est dingue Will, depuis que je l'ai revu, je…je ne sais pas, je sens des trucs dingues ! Je sais pas ce qui me prend, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une adolescente quand je suis face à elle…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

_Buffy, depuis le temps que je te dis que toi et Faith, il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'ambigu ! Je le sens depuis longtemps. Je te l'avais dis, mais t'as jamais voulu me croire !_

Buffy (dessinant, de son doigt, des ronds invisible sur le canapé) : Je sais, mais enfin, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne pensais pas que… (Réalisant) et puis je te parle de moi là, de ce que je ressens, peut être que de son côté c'est complètement différent ! Pour elle, je suis une ancienne amie, une connaissance, rien de plus !

_Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec toi ?_

Buffy : Ben si, mais ça veut pas dire forcément quelque chose !

_Peut être, admettons. Et comment elle a réagit en faisant la connaissance de Louka ?_

Buffy (souriant tendrement) : On dirait qu'ils sont fait pour s'entendre, je te jure, je n'en reviens pas ! Si t'avais vu la façon dont Louka était avec elle ! C'est dingue ! Et elle aussi, elle…elle a joué avec lui ! Tu te rends compte, elle, Faith Lehane a joué avec un enfant ! C'est dingue ce qu'elle a changé !

_Peut être pas, elle est comme ça, justement parce que c'est ton fils !_

Buffy : Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, Louka l'adore ! Elle doit même revenir jouer avec lui demain !

_Tu plaisante ?_

Buffy : Non ! Elle lui a promis ! On a bien rit aussi ! Oh, et puis je te l'ai pas dis encore ! Elle a sortit Louka de son bain, et la séché pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, pendant que je me changeais, parce que j'étais toute mouillé !

…_Toute mouillé ?_

Buffy : Oui, on,…on a fait une bataille d'eau et on a même finit par inonder la salle de bain et on a finit complètement trempé !

…_Hum, je vois…_

Buffy : Oh et elle doit m'amener faire de la moto !

_Toi faire de la moto ? Et bien ! ….C'est le grand amour à ce que j'entends !_

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! On est juste contente de se revoir…. je pense, ….c'est tout.

…_Vraiment ?_

Buffy (se mordant la lèvre, repensant à sa vision de Faith en soutien gorge) : Hum hum.

_Si tu le dis !... Et, euh…tu,…tu lui as parlé du père de Louka?_

Buffy (grimaçant) : Non, j'ai…j'ai préféré éviter le sujet, tu vois ?

_Oui, je comprends, seulement, enfin, tu sais, si jamais,…enfin….il est toujours à ta recherche, si il venait à savoir où tu te trouve, ….tu sera forcé de lui dire. De même si jamais tu étais amenée à lui laisser Louka, ….je veux dire on sait jamais hein ! Mais si jamais elle devait le garder pour une raison ou une autre, style, chasse aux démons ou autres, tu seras quand même forcé de lui dire._

Buffy : Je sais…Mais pour le moment on vient juste de se retrouver, alors je ne vais pas non plus l'embêter avec mes problèmes ! Je ne sais même pas si on va rester en contact, elle, …enfin elle a sa vie, et même peut être quelqu'un…Pour le moment on ne parle que du passé, ce qu'on est devenue, même si je lui ai pas encore tout dis, je ne veux pas la faire fuir non plus !

_Je comprends._

Buffy : Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est qu'on a passé une excellente soirée ensemble avec Louka et,…et voilà. Je n'attends rien d'autre, si je suis là c'est pour fuir mes problèmes, et pas pour les faire partager.

_En tout cas, rien qu'à t'entendre, je sens que tu vas déjà mieux qu'en partant. Et ça c'est déjà bien. Et Louka, il se souvient de quelque chose ?_

Buffy : Non, pour l'instant, il ne m'en parle pas, je fais attention, mais il ne me pose pas de question à ce sujet. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire comme ça. Et ça c'est grâce à Faith. Tu l'aurai vu Will, c'était vraiment…vraiment magique.

_Alors tant mieux… Ecoute moi, Kennedy et Liloo on va descendre à LA dans la semaine pour quelques jours aussi, comme c'est les vacances autant profiter ! Et puis j'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde !_

Buffy : C'est super ! Oui comme ça on pourra faire des sorties ensembles ! Et avec Faith, peut être, si elle est d'accord ! Ca va être top Will ! J'ai hâte !

_Moi aussi ! Le temps de préparer les bagages, de faire le voyage et on sera là !_

Buffy : Bien, alors je vais demander à Angel de vous préparer un appart aussi ! Près du mien !

_OK, merci._

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils, entendant son fils pleurer) : Oh, je te laisse Will, Louka fait un cauchemar, à plus tard !

_Oui, à plus tard, et embrasse le de ma part ! Bye_

Buffy (se levant): Bye

En rentrant dans la chambre, elle vit Louka assis, en pleurs, serrant son Spiderman dans ces mains. Elle le prit instantanément dans ces bras, et le berçait doucement pour le calmer.

Buffy (embrassant son front) : Shutt, mon cœur, ça va aller, maman est là, du calme.

Louka (reniflant) : J'ai vu un monstre ! Il,…il voulait me tuer.

Buffy (caressant ses cheveux, le berçant toujours, s'adossant au montant du lit, le prenant sur ces genoux) : Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar mon chérie. Et de toute façon tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon ange, je laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends, personne.

Louka : Je sais mais, mais toi t'étais allonger parterre et,…et tu bougeais plus ! Même avec t'es super pouvoir, ça n'a pas marché !

Buffy : Mon cœur, regarde moi. Je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais personne te toucher, et surement pas des monstres ! Et tu connais tata Will et tata Kennedy, elles aussi ont des pouvoirs, elles te protègeront. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Promis.

Louka (se calmant peu à peu, regardant Buffy) : Et,…et Faith, elle veut bien me protéger aussi ?

Buffy fut surprise par cette question, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle s'étonnait encore de voir que son fils reparlait de Faith.

Buffy : Bien sur mon chéri. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Louka : Parce que je lai vu dans mon rêve elle voulait m'aider aussi, mais quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

Buffy : Qui ?

Louka : Je,…je sais pas, mais il n'était pas gentil !...Il était grand, les yeux noirs,….et les cheveux aussi... ah et un bobo sur le front….

Buffy se demanda alors, si son fils, ayant un peu de son essence, ne faisait pas des rêves prémonitoires comme elle le faisait des fois. Elle savait au fond d'elle, que son fils n'inventait rien, et que ces cauchemars étaient dus à une seule personne qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle s'étonnait aussi que son fils se soit attaché aussi vite à Faith. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle espérait vraiment que de son côté Faith s'attache aussi à son fils… et à elle aussi. Ce soir, elle s'était vraiment senti bien,…en sécurité, peut être le faite d'être avec elle, ce fameux lien des tueuses, qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'avec une seule personne, la tueuse brune.

Elle sentait son fils se calmer, et commencer déjà à se rendormir. Mais d'une petite voix il lui dit.

Louka : Maman ?

Buffy : Oui mon ange ?

Louka : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens des trucs bizarres.

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils): Comme quoi ?

Louka : Ben, je suis bien avec toi maman, mais j'ai senti des trucs bizarres avec Faith.

Buffy : Quels genres de trucs bizarres ?

Louka : C'est comme des picotements dans le dos. Ca chatouille c'est marrant ! J'aimerai qu'elle reste avec nous tout le temps. T'as toujours un grand sourire quand elle est là. Et t'as pas été triste une seule fois aujourd'hui.

Buffy était peinée de voir que son fils savait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien depuis….

Louka : Et puis, je sais pas, mais en tout cas j'aime bien quand elle est là.

Buffy (souriant, caressant toujours ces cheveux) : Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi. Allez, essaye de te rendormir maintenant. Il est tard, et on va faire plein de chose demain, ok ?

Louka : Ok. Bonne nuit maman.

Buffy : Bonne nuit mon chéri.

…..-…

Le lendemain.

Il était environ onze heures, quand Faith se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Une personne dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage et avec une force incroyable en voulait à Louka et Buffy. Elle se battait contre lui, mais n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, son cœur s'était accéléré quand elle l'avait vu frapper Buffy, qui était restée au sol.

Elle secoua la tête, passant les mains sur son visage, décida de ne pas y prêter attention, elle savait que le faite d'avoir revu Buffy hier soir, et avec un fils en plus, l'avait perturbé. Elle se leva donc pour aller se doucher.

Après avoir déjeuné, elle était allée à son bureau récupérer les dossiers qu'Angel lui avait déposés concernant les démons qu'elle devait attraper les prochains jours. Une fois fait, elle était passée devant un magasin pour enfant elle vit dans la vitrine une peluche Spiderman, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'acheter pour Louka En rentrant elle appela Buffy, elle avait promis à son fils, qu'elle viendrait jouer avec lui, mais elle avait aussi envie de passer du temps avec Buffy. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même, elle, Faith Lehane, aimait jouer avec un petit de presque quatre ans ! Bon d'accord il s'agissait du fils de Buffy, mais quand même ! Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'intéresser aux enfants ! Mais là, elle en avait envie, ce petit garçon l'attendrissait et elle avait comme une envie, u, besoin de le protéger, de le voir rire et s'amuser.

_Allo ?_

Faith : Hey ! B ! C'est moi ! Je te dérange pas ?

_Non, Faith, bien sur que non !_

Faith (frottant sa main contre son jean, un peu mal alaise) : Ok, euh,…je,…je me demandais si vous aviez prévu quelque chose toi et Louka pour cette après midi ?

_Non, pas encore, pourquoi ?_

Faith (marchant de long en large dans son appartement) : Ben, je…je me demandais si, enfin, …si tu serais d'accord et Louka aussi évidemment, pour qu'on aille se promener,…je sais pas moi, au zoo par exemple ? Ou ailleurs comme tu veux ? Et puis après je,…enfin tu sais j'ai promis à ton fils que je jouerai avec lui alors,… ben…

…_On te manque Faith ?_

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Hein ! Non ! …Enfin non !...oui, mais, non je veux dire…

_Ok, Faith, je te faisais marcher ! Relax ! Et je suis d'accord, tu me dis à quand tu veux et on sera prêt, il faut juste que Louka fasse une petite sieste avant…_

_« …Non, je suis pas fatigué moi! »_

…_T'as entendu ? Alors tu me dis quelle heures tu préfères ?_

Faith (se calmant, souriant en entendant Louka parler) : Ok, ben…disons vers…14 heures alors ?

_Oui, entendu, ça nous va, à tout à l'heure !_

Faith : Ouais, à tout à l'heure B.

Elle raccrocha et s'énervait toute seule de voir comment elle réagissait avec Buffy. Elle, qui d'habitude, était toujours directe, allant droit au but. Elle s'agaçait de voir que Buffy avait toujours autant d'emprise sur elle. Elle sortit une cigarette pour se détendre un peu avant de se rendre chez Buffy.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Voilà la suite ! Enfin vous me direz, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**_

Voilà maintenant une bonne heure que Faith, Buffy et son fils arpentait le zoo. Louka marchait devant les tueuses, passant d'une cage à une autre, revenant sur ces pas, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement il y avait d'animaux à regarder.

Louka : Regarde Maman ! C'est trop génial ! (S'arrêtant devant la cage d'un tigre) On pourra en avoir un comme ça, à la maison ?

Buffy (secouant la tête, souriant) : Je ne crois pas non, c'est un peu gros tu ne trouve pas ?

Louka : Ben, on peut acheter une maison super grande, comme ça on pourra le prendre…et même que Faith, elle pourrait venir habiter avec nous ! (regardant Faith cette fois) : Hein Faith, t'es d'accord dit ?

Faith (un peu gêné) : Oh oh ! Doucement ! J'ai déjà un appart moi !

Buffy (souriant, regardant Faith du coin de l'œil) : Oui mon poussin, et puis Faith elle aime son indépendance ! Pas vrai ?

Faith (souriant elle aussi, détaillant Buffy) : Mais je me fais harceler par la famille Summers !

Buffy (riant) : C'est un peu ça en effet !

Faith : Ouais ! Bon … (se frottant les mains sur son pantalon) et si on allait manger une glace ?

Louka : Oh ouais, super !

Buffy : Oui, d'accord, mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu voulais changer de sujet !

Faith (secouant la tête) : Pas du tout ! J'ai faim c'est tout !

Elles se dirigèrent vers le petit snack où se trouvait aussi un petit air de jeu et s'assirent à une table, attendant qu'on vienne les servir. Ce qui fut le cas, quelques minutes plus tard.

_Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

Louka : Moi je veux une super glace géante aux chocolats et à la vanille !

Buffy (regardant le serveur) : Pas trop géante quand même !... Moi ça sera juste un café s'il vous plait. Et toi Faith, une glace géante aussi ?

Faith : Oui et je vais prendre un café aussi, merci.

_Je vous apporte ça de suite._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy regardait Louka et Faith, engloutir leur glace comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

Buffy : Eh bien ! Vous êtes affamés à ce que je vois !

Faith : Ouais, mais c'est trop bon, tu devrais gouter B !

Louka : Ouais, c'est trop bon !

Buffy (regardant Faith, un air taquin) : Et tu me ferais gouter ?

Faith (mettant un peu de glace dans sa cuillère et la tendant à Buffy) : Tiens.

Buffy approcha lentement ses lèvres à la cuillère tendue par Faith, fixant son regard dans le sien, et refermant ses lèvres sensuellement sur la cuillère. Les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Faith, en cet instant, ne pouvaient pas être plus fort, le regard que Buffy lui lançait venait de l'électriser, de même que voir ces lèvres avaler délicatement le contenu de la cuillère. Cette dernière finit par reculer, laissant Faith immobile, revoyant encore la scène dans sa tête. Buffy le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher :

Un problème F !

Faith (se reprenant, reculant) : Hein ! …Non,…non bien…bien sur que non ! (se raclant la gorge, ne pouvant détacher son regard des lèvres de Buffy)

Louka : Maman, je peux aller jouer ?

Buffy (fixant toujours Faith, fut interrompu dans ces pensées) : Oui, mon chéri, mais ne t'éloigne pas.

Louka : Ok, M'man !

Buffy (regardant de nouveau Faith) : Elle est délicieuse ta glace !

Faith (qui n'avait plus faim d'un coup, ou en tout cas pas de ça) : Tiens, si tu veux la finir, moi j'en peux plus.

Buffy : Non merci, je tiens à garder ma ligne !

Faith (directe, sans réfléchir) : Elle est parfaite ta ligne !

Buffy : Merci Faith.

Celle-ci s'en voulut aussitôt de ces mots prononcés aussi rapidement, elle s'alluma une cigarette afin de se détendre un peu.

Buffy (s'accoudant à la table, posant son menton sur sa paume) : Alors ?... (Se pinçant les lèvres, mais osant tout de même) : Tu n'as vraiment personne dans ta vie ?

Faith (recrachant la fumée) : Non, vraiment personne.

Buffy : Et, tu n'as…enfin je veux dire, tu n'aurai pas envie….de…de te caser maintenant ?

Faith (un peu surprise de l'intérêt que Buffy portait pour sa vie sentimentale) : Je ne sais pas trop,…tu vois, il faut,…trouver LA bonne personne, et jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

Buffy : Mais si,…enfin si tu la rencontrais cette personne tu,…tu pourrais vouloir construire quelque chose avec elle ?

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, ne sachant que répondre) : Tu t'intéresse beaucoup à mes relations B !

Buffy (l'air de rien) : Non, c'est…enfin, c'est juste pour faire la conversation, c'est tout !

Faith : Ah, ok. Alors tant qu'on est dans la conversation, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de son père (regardant Louka). Tu ne le vois plus du tout ?

Buffy (plus gêné par cette question) : Non. Disons que c'est…c'est très compliqué…ça ne c'est pas vraiment terminé très bien et…enfin c'est…

Faith (la coupant : Compliqué, j'ai pigé B, si t'as pas envie de me raconter, pas de souci, je comprends.

Buffy : Non,…non ce n'est pas ça, c'est… (Hésitant à tout lui dire). Ok, j'ai rencontré un vampire avec une âme et…

Faith (roulant des yeux, exaspéré) : C'est dingue, dès que tu te retrouve avec un vampire et une âme, tu peux pas t'en empêcher !

Buffy : Non ! Je l'ai rencontré en Italie, il…m'a fait plusieurs fois des avances, mais je…je…ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout, alors,…enfin, il…n'a pas apprécié du tout. Et … (se frottant les mains nerveusement, regardant tantôt son fils, tantôt Faith) enfin, et un…un soir où j'étais seule il,…il… (Baissant les yeux) m'a...violé.

Faith, serra les dents sous cette nouvelle, elle aurait voulu hurler sa colère en cet instant, avoir ce vampire en face d'elle, pour le faire souffrir, le tuer….mais elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de se contenir devant Buffy et aussi Louka. Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur les mains de Buffy, pour tenter de la réconforter.

Faith : Je…je suis désolée Buffy, je ne voulais pas…tout à l'heure j'ai dis des conneries et…

Buffy : Ce n'est pas grave.

Faith : Si ! Si ça l'est ! Ce….ce connard t'as fait du mal, et,…et je te jure que si je trouve en face de moi, je le tue !

Buffy (touché par ces mots, laissant couler une larme) : Je sais. Merci….Je, …enfin j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre,…heureusement j'avais Willow et Kennedy qui m'ont aidé. Mais, enfin, après ça, quelques semaines après, il,…il m'a retrouvé jusqu'à Cleveland, il me voulait pour lui seul, que….que je devienne (grimaçant) sa chose ! Et, enfin, on s'est battu, il aurait réussit à me tuer si,…si il n'avait stoppé d'un coup.

Faith (les sourcils froncés) : Comment ça ? Je…je ne comprends pas Buffy, t'es une tueuse, la première ! Il était seul, tu aurais pu le…

Buffy : Non… Ce,…ce vampire, il…enfin ce n'est pas un simple vampire…il s'agit de…de l'Immortel. Il est très puissant, beaucoup plus que ceux qu'on a l'habitude de croiser. Je,…je n'avais aucune chance contre lui…Et…et comme je te l'ai dis, il…il à stopper, car il…il avait senti.

Faith (ne comprenant pas): Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a sentit ?

Buffy (la regardant dans les yeux) : Que…que j'étais enceinte.

Faith venait d'avoir le souffle coupé, en pensant comprendre ce que Buffy lui expliquait.

Faith : Quoi ! Tu…tu veux dire que…mais…c'est…non ! C'est impossible ça…

Buffy : Comme je te l'ai dis, …il…il a de très grand pouvoir et…il m'a mit enceinte et…enfin j'ai beaucoup voyagé, bougé, mais il…enfin j'ai réussis à lui échapper durant 4 ans presque mais il,…il a retrouvé ma trace une nouvelle fois,… c'est aussi…pour ça que…que je suis là maintenant. J'ai beaucoup hésité, à savoir si je devais avorter ou pas, et …au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu. Louka est mon fils, il n'a rien à voir avec son père et aussi étonnant que cela soit, il…il est humain, il a hérité de ma force et aussi de la sienne, mais il… (Pleurant) c'est mon fils, Faith, et…je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire du mal…. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. L'immortel veut le tuer, parce …parce qu'il est jaloux de lui, et veut me récupérer, et…je sais qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus et…j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver… Je ne pourrais pas survivre si, …s'il lui faisait du mal, je….

Faith ne pouvait pas rester regarder Buffy se mettre dans cet état, elle se leva et s'assit près d'elle pour la prendre dans ces bras. Cette dernière entoura ces bras autour de sa taille, son visage dans son cou, se laissant totalement aller.

Faith (jetant un œil sur Louka qui s'amusait sur le toboggan): Shhht Buffy, je…calme toi, tu…t'as pas à t'en faire…je ne le laisserai pas toucher à Louka, …ni à toi…Je te promets que moi vivante, il ne s'approchera pas de vous ! Je vais lui faire la peau moi, à ce connard ! Il…il ne te touchera plus B, promis, je…je te lâche plus. Ni Louka.

Buffy se calmait un peu au contact de Faith, elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller, elle ne voulait pas paraitre aussi faible, ni embêter Faith avec ces problèmes. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix devant l'insistance de la brune. Et puis, elle voulait qu'elle sache toute la vérité. Elle se sentait soulagée de le lui avoir dit, et plus que tout elle ressentait un sentiment, qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis très longtemps. Là, dans les bras de Faith, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle savait que lorsque Faith disait une chose, elle s'y tenait, elle savait qu'elle les protègerait même si elle savait que cela ne serait sans doute pas suffisant, et qu'elle devrait encore fuir, si jamais il retrouvait leur trace. Elle se redressa, essuyant ces larmes.

Buffy : Merci, mais je doute que cela soit suffisant. Je…je ne suis pas venu là pour te créer des ennuis Faith, et…je m'en voudrais si il te faisait du mal à toi aussi.

Faith (la coupant) : Rien à cirer de ça !

Buffy (tentant un sourire) : T'es toujours aussi têtu, pas vrai ?

Faith : Exact B !

Buffy : Mais si jamais il nous retrouve, je partirai, …je ne peux pas le laisser venir ici et tout saccager. Je…

Faith : Là, je t'arrête de suite B. Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement et puis c'est pas bon pour Louka de bouger tout le temps. En plus crois moi B, on saura l'accueillir, tout le monde s'y mettra s'il le faut !

Buffy : Non, je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça,….

Faith : Ah mais c'est pas la peine de le demander B ! C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Tu vois pour une fois je te demande de me faire confiance, juste cette fois ? Je sais qu'avant j'étais peut être pas digne de…

Buffy (la fixant, posant sa main sur sa joue) : J'ai confiance en toi Faith, n'en doute pas une seconde.

Faith (frissonnant sous le geste de Buffy) : Ok…

_Ca va maman ?_

Buffy se redressa pour regarder son fils lui adressant un sourire tendre :

Ca va mon poussin, et toi ?

Louka : Moi je vais cinq sur cinq ! C'est trop géniale ici ! … (Voyant sa mère proche de Faith) Tu fais un câlin à Faith ?

Buffy : Un petit oui.

Louka : Et je peux en avoir un moi aussi ?

Faith (souriant, un peu gêné tout de même) : Allez viens là canaille !

Louka ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre, monta sur les genoux de sa mère, mettant un bras autour du cou de Faith et l'autre autour du cou de sa mère, les serrant toute les deux, durant de longues secondes.

Il finit par se redresser.

Buffy : Bon, et si on rentrait ? Il est déjà presque six heures, tu dois aller au bain !

Louka : Ok !

Faith : Allez c'est parti !

…-…

Une fois rentré, Buffy invita Faith à passer la soirée avec eux, ce qu'elle accepta. Mais avant elle devait faire une petite chose à son appartement et les rejoindrai juste après.

Une fois entrée, elle numérota :

_Allo ?_

Faith : Salut c'est Faith !

_Oh Faith, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?_

Faith : Bien, et toi ?

_Très bien, tu sais si les affaires vont, je vais aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de ton côté ?_

Faith : J'ai un petit service à te demander ?

_Tout ce que tu veux ma belle !_

Faith : Ok, tu pourrais faire des recherches sur un vampire qui se fait appeler l'Immortel pour moi ?

_L'Immortel ? Ok c'est comme si c'était fait, je te tiens au courant très vite !_

Faith: Ok, merci! Tchao !

_Tchao !_

Faith était bien décidée à faire payer ce monstre, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Buffy ait autant souffert par sa faute. Qu'il ait osé poser ces mains sur Buffy, la rendait folle de rage. Elle ferait tout pour aider Buffy et Louka. Elle n'attendait rien en échange, elle voulait juste savoir Buffy et Louka heureux, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Elle décida de ne plus penser à ce monstre, et de rendre la soirée la plus agréable possible pour Louka et Buffy, elle voulait tenter de leur faire oublier leur souci, du moins pou la soirée. C'est pourquoi elle décida de commander à manger, afin d'éviter à Buffy de cuisiner. Elle sortit louer quelques DVD, elle avait pris film et dessin animé. Elle n'avait pas oublié de prendre avec elle la peluche Spiderman qu'elle avait pris pour Louka.

Elle frappa et vit Buffy lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Elle savait qu'elles allaient passer une soirée très agréable.

Buffy (la laissant entrée): Te voilà, chargé !

Faith : Ouais B ! Et le repas va être livré d'ici (regardant rapidement sa montre) un quart d'heure ! J'ai des DVD et aussi un petit cadeau pour Louka !

Buffy (attendri, ne quittant pas son sourire) : Tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois !

Faith : Et ouais, tu me connais !

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, encore une fois, je sais que je me répète, mais c'est tellement chouette d'avoir des commentaires que je m'en lasse pas ! Je vous dis bonne fêtes de Noël ! A très bientôt pour la suite **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**__** Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 5, que je viens de terminer. Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.**_

Buffy : Louka est en train de jouer justement, comme ça, ça nous laisse le temps de tout préparer !

Faith : Ok !

Elle finit de déposer toutes ces affaires et regarda Buffy.

Faith tendit la peluche à Buffy.

Faith : Tiens c'est pour Louka.

Buffy (lui envoyant un sourire) : Donne-la-lui, il va être très content !

Faith (se passant la main, nerveusement dans les cheveux) : Ouais, ok.

Elle se dirigea dans le salon pour rejoindre Louka, elle s'accroupit face à lui et lui tendit la peluche de Spiderman.

Louka (les yeux brillants) : Ouah ! Il est génial ! (Sautant au cou de Faith, la faisant tomber en arrière)

Faith (un peu gêné par autant d'affection, surtout devant Buffy) : Euh,…de rien, de rien…

Louka (se redressant) : Je n'en avais pas ! Maintenant il va faire dodo avec moi tout le temps ! J'aurai pu peur des monstres !

Faith (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) : Hey ! Tu sais que de toute façon, t'as pas besoin d'avoir peur des monstres ! Parce que moi, j'en laisse jamais rentrer ici ! Bon à part quelques affreux (jetant un clin d'œil à Buffy) du genre Spike ! Mais bon celui-là c'est pas grave !

Buffy qui s'était rapprochée, attendrit par cette scène entre Faith et son fils, puis en les entendant parler elle secoua la tête en riant légèrement, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre le couvert.

Après quelques minutes passées avec Louka, Faith se releva pour rejoindre Buffy dans le salon.

Faith (s'adossant au comptoir):Tu sais qu'il est top ton fils ! Il pense comme moi hein ! Tu sais que Spike est un vampire décoloré qui ne fait peur à personne !

Buffy (se retournant vers elle pour la regarder, croisant ses bras, appuyant son dos au plan de travail) : Vraiment ?

Faith : Ouais, vraiment !

Buffy : Et cette sorte de rébellion anti-Spike n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je sois sorti avec lui par hasard ?

Faith (regardant ailleurs, l'air de rien) : Pas du tout ! Non, vraiment rien à voir !

Buffy : Hum ! D'ailleurs ce sujet tombe à pic ! Vous n'aurez donc rien contre le fait que j'accepte sa proposition d'aller faire une petite patrouille avec lui ?

Faith (se redressant, fronçant les sourcils) : Quoi ?! Quand ça ?!

Buffy (se pinçant les lèvres) : Bien, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider ce soir vers 23h.

Faith (serrant les poings, tentant de ne rien laisser transparaitre) : Mais il n'en a pas besoin ! Il a qu'a se demerder tout seul ce crétin ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux remettre ça avec lui ! Tu sais très bien qu'il va te coller encore, comme avant !…Et…et puis t'as pensé à Louka !

Buffy : Justement je me demandais si tu pouvais le garder en attendant, c'est juste l'histoire d'une heure pas plus ! Et je te signale que je sais me défendre et que je ne le laisserai pas me coller, comme tu dis !

Faith n'était pas, mais alors, pas contente du tout d'apprendre que Buffy allait passer du temps avec Spike, surtout pour une patrouille ! Elle savait très bien que Buffy s'était défoulée sur lui très souvent il y a quelques années ! Cependant de quel droit lui dirait-elle ce qu'elle devait faire, qui elle avait le droit de voir ? Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'y opposé. Ces yeux fixaient maintenant le sol, ne parlant plus, perdu dans ces pensées et surtout déçue de savoir que Buffy allait partir tout à l'heure !

Buffy avait bien remarqué le changement soudain d'humeur de la brune depuis l'évocation de ce petit changement de soirée. Tout en sortant les plats du four, elle sourit sur l'idée de savoir Faith jalouse de Spike. Sans que la brune ne la voit, elle s'approcha d'elle pour aller murmurer doucement à son oreille…

Buffy : De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse.

Sans rien rajouter, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis elle partit chercher Louka pour la ramener dans la cuisine et le mettre à table.

Pendant ces quelques secondes Faith n'avait pas bougé, elle profitait encore de ce long frisson que Buffy venait de lui créer en murmurant de cette façon et en ayant senti le souffle chaud de cette dernière sur sa peau et surtout ce baiser. Elle se dit qu'après tout Buffy lui confiait tout de même son fils, à elle, elle lui faisait donc entièrement confiance, et que depuis son retour, elles avaient passé pratiquement tout son temps ensemble. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle assit à la gauche de Louka, ayant Buffy en face d'elle.

Le repas se passa bien, parlant de tout et de rien, riant sur les expressions de Louka

Après avoir débarrassé et finit de tout ranger, Louka à présent en pyjama, attendait patiemment dans le canapé que le dessin animé commence.

Après avoir éteint les lumières pour ne laisser qu'une lampe d'ambiance allumé, Buffy se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'assoir près de son fils, à sa gauche, tandis que Faith mettait un des dvd qu'elle avait loués pour l'occasion, dans le lecteur. Puis s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

Buffy la détailla, comme durant toute cette soirée, elle trouvait Faith tellement belle, qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Après quelques secondes, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, elle osa finalement.

Buffy : Tu sais qu'il reste encore de la place sur ce canapé ?

Faith (la regardant, souriant, hésitante) : Je sais.

Buffy (tapotant sa main sur le dit canapé) : Ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ? On ne va pas te manger tu sais ?

Faith sourit et secoua la tête, pour finir par se lever et s'asseoir à droite de Louka.

Ce dernier qui s'était collé à sa mère, prit de suite la main de Faith pour la refermer dans la sienne. Faith fut surpris par ce geste spontané et affectif mais ne dit rien, lançant la lecture du dessin-animé.

Faith avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur l'écran de télé, les parfums de Buffy était partout autour d'elle, elle jetait de temps en temps des regards discrets sur celle-ci, appréciant toujours autant sa beauté.

De son côté Buffy n'était pas mieux, depuis le début elle luttait contre son envie de toucher la brune, de prendre elle aussi sa main, puis une idée lui vint, après tout elle avait ces bras autour de son fils, son épaule frôlant quasiment, celle de Faith, elle fit mine de bouger quelques peu, posant sa main sur celle de son fils, sur laquelle se trouvait celle de Faith. Et la laissa posé ainsi, comme si de rien n'était.

Sous ce mouvement Faith avait retenu un soupir de justesse, sentir la main de Buffy sur la sienne lui procurait un plaisir énorme. A présent elle hésitait à bouger la sienne afin d'approfondir ce contact. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit les douces caresses que Buffy lui faisait avec son pouce. Elle tourna enfin son regard vers elle, et la vit faire de même. A présent leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, aucune d'elle n'entendait le son de la télé. Buffy ayant fait le premier pas, Faith se décida à faire le deuxième. Elle leva ces doigts afin de faire comprendre à Buffy qu'elle voulait plus. Cette dernière entrecroisa ces doigts à ceux de la brune, se créant de longs frissons, tout en continuant les caresses de son pouce. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir osé ce geste. Tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, elle reporta son regard sur l'écran. Faith fit de même, jetant tout de même quelques regards sur l'heure, ne voulant pas voir arriver 23h00.

Ce qui fut évidemment le cas une demi-heure plus tard. Elles entendirent frapper à la porte, Faith maudissait déjà ce visiteur sachant qu'il s'agissait de Spike. Buffy se redressa, lâcha la main de Faith pour rallumer la lumière et se diriger vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

Spike : Bonsoir amour.

Buffy (partant vers sa chambre): Salut Spike ! Entre, je vais me préparer, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Faith rageait déjà de l'entendre avec ces mots doux ! Elle se leva à son tour, suivit de Louka qui s'adossa debout le ventre contre le dossier du canapé, regardant le vampire.

Louka : Salut Spike ! Faith et moi on t'aime pas !

Spike (fronça les sourcils et regarda Faith, croisant les bras) : Ah ouais et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Faith qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant la phrase du petit garçon, regarda Spike à son tour.

Faith (dans un signe de main) : Disons que Louka, ici présent, trouve que tu tourne trop autour de sa mère. En plus il sait que tu n'es qu'un vampire décoloré qui ne fait peur à personne.

Spike : Ok, sympa ! Vas falloir que j'arrange ça alors, (plus bas, se rapprochant de Faith), ne dit-on pas que pour avoir la mère il faut d'abord avoir l'enfant ?

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Buffy n'est pas pour toi Spike et tu le sais ! En plus tu ne l'intéresse pas du tout !

Spike (souriant) : J'en serai pas si sur à ta place,…elle a quand même accepté de venir patrouiller avec moi ce soir ! Alors je vais profiter de vos envies d'après patrouille pour tester mes toutes nouvelles techniques de drague !

Faith serra les poings, elle voulut répondre mais Buffy revint à cet instant pour les rejoindre vêtue d'un jeans taille basse, d'un tee-shirt et d'une veste en daim marron.

Buffy : Ca y est je suis prête ! On peut y aller ! Dès que j'aurai fait un câlin à ma petite canaille !

Elle prit son fils dans ces bras pour lui faire un câlin tout en se dirigeant avec lui vers Faith.

Elle le lui tendit pour que cette dernière prenne son fils dans ces bras.

Buffy (la regardant): Je te le confie, (regardant son fils) soit sage mon ange, d'accord ?

Louka : D'accord maman.

Buffy embrassa une dernière fois son fils sur la joue et tout naturellement fit de même avec Faith et rivant son regard dans les yeux noisettes qui la fixaient.

Buffy (d'un clin d'œil) : Et soit sage toi aussi !

Faith (les yeux brillant, la voix éraillée par le simple geste de Buffy) : Toi aussi soit sage B.

…..-….

Marchant entre les tombes du cimetière, après avoir déjà pulvérisé 5 vampires, Spike tentait vainement de se rapprocher de la tueuse blonde, sans grand succès.

Spike (caressant les cheveux blonds de Buffy, tout en marchant) : Allez amour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que je t'aime toujours et que…

Buffy (soufflant, repoussant la main du vampire) : Pas moi Spike, on est ami rien de plus !

Spike (se reculant, forcé) : Très bien ! Dans ce cas, c'est la même chose concernant Faith je suppose ?

Buffy (directe) : Pas du tout.

Spike (s'arrêtant) : Comment ça ! Pas du tout ?

Buffy (se retournant vers lui) : Ecoute Spike, d'une, ce n'est en rien tes affaires et de deux, je fais ce que je veux !

Spike : Mais on parle de Faith là !

Buffy : Et alors ?

Spike : Mais enfin amour c'est une fille,…comme toi ! Une tueuse, une ancienne psychopathe, que tu laisse avec ton fils en plus ! Bon ok, elle a changé mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois…

Buffy (soufflant): Ecoute Spike, Faith et moi c'est compliqué, ça l'a toujours été, mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, on,…on s'entend très bien et,….bref, c'est pas ton problème et…et arrête de m'appeler amour, Spike, on est pas ensemble !

…..-….

De son côté Faith, après avoir joué à Spiderman avec Louka, il regardait désormais un second dessin animé. Faith était allongée sur le canapé, gardant Louka contre elle, lui aussi allongé. Ce dernier s'était endormi dans ces bras après quelques minutes. Maintenant elle se remettait à penser à Buffy, à son fils, à la nouvelle vie de la tueuse blonde, à ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour, aussi à cet homme qui l'avait violé, plutôt ce vampire, à cette pensée, elle serra les dents. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait avoir une place dans la nouvelle vie de Buffy, une fois que le cas de l'Immortel serait réglé. Ce dont d'ailleurs, elle se chargerait personnellement elle le tuerait avec grand plaisir. Après plus d'une heure de réflexion, elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir.

…-….

Buffy rentra vers une heure du matin, Spike l'avait laissé en bas de l'hôtel pour rentrer lui aussi.

Elle posa sa veste sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis se dirigea vers le salon, seule la lumière de l'écran, éclairait la pièce, elle fronça les sourcils sous le silence ambiant qui régnait.

Elle se pencha enfin au-dessus du canapé pour voir un magnifique tableau. Son fils dormant dans les bras de Faith, qui elle aussi dormait, tenant fermement son fils contre elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle était vraiment attendri de les voir comme ça. Durant sa patrouille, elle ne s'était pas inquiété une seule seconde, car elle savait que Louka était en total sécurité avec Faith. Elle contourna le canapé pour aller s'accroupir devant eux. Elle passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de son fils, puis sa main se posa très délicatement sur la joue de Faith pour la caresser et la réveiller en douceur. Voyant Faith dormir si profondément, elle se redressa pousser par cette envie qui la dévorait depuis son retour ici, gouter enfin aux lèvres de la brune. Doucement elle pose ces lèvres qui effleurèrent celle de l'autre tueuse se créant de longs frissons et sentant une douce chaleur naître dans le creux de son ventre.

Faith se réveillait lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le parfum de Buffy, sans avoir ouvert les yeux, elle savait qu'elle venait de rentrer, puis son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Buffy contre les siennes. Alors que cette dernière reculait déjà, beaucoup trop rapidement à son gout, elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le vert émeraude de la blonde. Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait réagir.

Buffy était perturbée de voir ces grands yeux bruns grand ouvert devant elle. Elle n'avait pas voulut réveiller la brune par son geste, elle n'avait seulement pas pu résister à cette envie dévorante.

Buffy (nerveuse, se passant le bout des doigts sur le front, chuchotant) : Je…je vais l'amener dans son lit.

Sans un autre mot, elle le souleva doucement pour aller le déposer dans son lit, le recouvrant avec sa couette, la peluche de Spiderman près de lui, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Faith qui venait de s'asseoir, maintenant bien réveillé.

Buffy (se frottant les mains) : Merci…de….l'avoir gardé ce soir Faith.

Faith (passant ces deux mains sur son visage pour bien se réveiller) : Pas de problème B. On s'est bien amusé tout les deux.

Buffy (osant s'asseoir près d'elle) : Tant mieux. Je…je suis contente que…que vous vous entendiez bien…lui et toi.

Faith (souriant, toujours sur un petit nuage) : Ben il est top ton fils alors,…ce n'est pas compliqué de s'entendre avec lui.

Buffy (souriant elle aussi, faisant des ronds invisible avec son index sur le canapé, regardant au sol) : Détrompe toi, il…il s'attache rarement, aussi rapidement à quelqu'un….les seules personnes avec lesquelles il soit proche comme ça, sont Will et Kennedy.

A présent, le faite de voir Buffy si nerveuse rendait Faith plus sure d'elle, elle osa donc poser sa main sur le doigt de Buffy pour l'arrêter, puis de sa main gauche, releva le menton de la tueuse.

Faith (la voix douce) : Hey B ! Nerveuse on dirait ?

Buffy, sentant ces frissons parcourir son corps, ne savait plus, elle se noyait à présent dans le regard de la brune, ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Buffy (dans une moue adorable et d'une petite voix) : Faith je,…je voulais te dire que…enfin…je me disais que…que peut être…on…on pourrait ….enfin…évidemment c'est juste….une idée… comme ça…mais…mais si tu ne veux pas….on peut….enfin tu vois….je veux dire que…

Elle adorait voir Buffy se perdre dans ces explications, comme au bon vieux temps, et aussi revoir cette expression sur son visage la fit craquer encore plus. Elle ne put résister et se pencha vers Buffy pour l'embrasser et regouter à ces lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas eues assez le temps de savourer quelques minutes plus tôt.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, un peu plus de rapprochement entre nos deux tueuses, mais tout ne vas pas se passer aussi rapidement et aussi facilement, mais…je me tais pour ne rien dévoiler.**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**__** Suite**__**, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude ! Désolé, mais ces derniers jours je suis très occupée par mon taf et aussi je suis en train d'écrire une histoire originale en gardant la description de nos 2 tueuses préférer, évidemment ! Donc, je mets un peu plus de temps pour mes fan fictions, mais pas d'inquiétude ! La semaine prochaine un autre chapitre sera posté ! D'ici une ou deux heures je mettrai aussi le prochain chapitre de Complicated Life pour celle qui la lise ! Voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**_

Buffy (à bout de souffle se recula, se levant, mettant ces 2 mains devant elle) : Whouoh, whouoh, whouoh !

Faith (frissonnant toujours autant, elle riait de voir Buffy réagir ainsi) : Hey B ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Buffy (s'emballant toute seule) : Mais c'est toi là ! Tu,…tu es…enfin je veux dire tu es toi ! Tu me perturbe Faith ! Tu…tu m'embrasse là avec tes lèvres et moi…moi je ne peux pas résister !

Faith (se levant pour aller vers elle, un sourire en coin) : Tu m'as embrassé la première Girlfriend !

Faith avançait vers Buffy, le regard prédateur, à chaque pas lent qu'elle faisait, Buffy faisait un pas en arrière. La brune appréciait beaucoup ce petit jeu.

Buffy : Non, je...je voulais juste dire bonne nuit, c'est tout ! C'est...

Faith : C'est comme ça que tu dis bonne nuit à tout le monde ?

Buffy (reculant) : NON ! Mais, mais c'est ta faute ! T'es trop…trop…

Faith (avançant toujours): Trop quoi ?

Buffy reculait toujours, à chaque pas de Faith, jusqu'à être coincé au dos au mur derrière elle, elle s'y appuya et répondit à Faith d'une voix plus basse que précédemment :

Buffy : Trop toi.

Faith (baissant sa voix aussi, faisant semblant d'être triste, posant ces mains contre le mur) : Et c'est pas bien ?

Buffy (attendrit, culpabilisant aussitôt) : Si ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Faith, c'est juste que tu,…je crois que tu me fais tourner la tête... (Baissant la tête) ...et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentis ça...et ça me fait peur,... je crois.

Faith (reprenant son sérieux, posant sa main sur sa joue) : Buffy, je veux rien précipiter, ...on ira à ton rythme, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois bien, pas que t'es peur. J'ai bien attendu des années pour voir ce regard, pour moi, dans tes yeux, et pour toi je pourrai attendre encore autant.

Buffy était touchée par les mots de Faith, elle en était étonnée, surtout connaissant son caractère insassiable qu'elle revendiquait autrefois.

Buffy : Justement Faith, je ne veux pas que tu te force à quoi que ce soit pour moi, ...je veux dire...je me souviens encore de ton WTH...et on est plus des adolescentes je n'ai aucun droit de...

Faith : Je m'en fous de tout ça B, je veux dire...mon WTH, tout ces trucs que je disais, j'étais jeune, j'ai changé aussi là dessus. Et je te jure que je n'ai besoin de personne...personne d'autre que toi Buffy. Si...si tu sais me faire confiance je...je suis sure que je peux te rendre heureuse B. Maintenant je te l'ai dis, j'ai tout mon temps. Il n'y a pas le feu. J'ai envie qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre comme avant. ...Et j'adore te voir dans ton rôle de maman, et ton fils, il est vraiment super ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais te laisser aller dormir, faut que tu sois en forme pour ton fils demain matin B.

Buffy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, avait frissonné sous ces mots, ces attentions, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, Faith était si douce et si prévenant avec elle, qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui montré qu'elle adorait ça.

Buffy (posant sa main sur la sienne, sur sa joue) : J'ai confiance en toi, et t'es pas obligé de partir Faith, ...tu... tu peux dormir ici,...avec moi... Juste ...dormir.

Faith (souriant, frissonnant) : Non, merci mais je vais rentrer, mais on se voit demain si tu veux, ok ?

Buffy (baissant le regard, dessus du départ de Faith) : Ok.

Faith recula, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Buffy la suivait.

Faith : Tu feras un bisou de ma part à ton petit monstre !

Buffy : Bien sur. (Se pinçant les lèvres en la détaillant) : Et...et moi j'ai droit à un bisou aussi ou c'est juste réservé au petit garçon fan de Spiderman ?

Faith, souriant, se pencha sur elle pour ne faire qu'effleurer ces lèvres sur celle de Buffy et ainsi profiter une dernière fois de son délicieux parfum.

Faith (dans le baiser) : T'es trop mignonne B ! (soupirant, se reculant) A demain B.

Elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle, après un dernier regard sur Buffy.

Buffy soupira encore, depuis son retour, elle se sentait comme dans une bulle, elle se sentait bien et même plus que ça ! Elle savait que Faith y était pour beaucoup. Elle appréciait tous ces moments avec elle, et sa présence lui était presque devenue indispensable. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Faith était parti, celle-ci lui manquait déjà.

Elle soupira encore une fois, puis se reprit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, afin de se prélasser dans un bon bain pour ensuite aller se coucher.

...-...

Le lendemain matin. 11h00

C'était le branlebas de combat dans l'appartement de Buffy. Willow, Kennedy et Liloo venait d'arriver. Elle avait prit l'appartement juste à côté de celui de Buffy et rangeait toutes leurs affaires. Liloo, rangea les siennes très rapidement pour rejoindre Louka au plus vite.

Liloo : T'as vu que j'ai une nouvelle robe ? Comment tu l'as trouve ?

Louka (jetant un coup d'œil rapide, sans plus) : Ouais super ! Et toi t'as vu mon Spiderman que Faith m'a donné ?!

Liloo (soufflant) : Ah oui ! Mais moi ma robe, elle est plus jolie !

Louka : Tu veux jouer à Spiderman ?

Liloo : Tu veux pas plutôt jouer à la poupée ?

Louka : Oh non ! C'est nul, c'est un truc de fille ! Faith, elle joue avec moi à la poupée, elle !

Liloo (haussant les épaules) :Pff, ça compte pas d'abord, c'est une grande personne !

Louka : Ben, n'empêche que, elle, elle aime les jeux de garçon et elle est quand même super jolie !

Liloo : Et alors ? Moi je suis plus jolie ! Et de toute façon elle est trop vieille pour toi !

Louka (jouant avec son Spiderman) : Ben et alors ? Evidemment qu'elle est trop vieille pour moi ! De toute façon, elle est pour ma maman !

Liloo (finissant par s'asseoir près de Louka) : Ah bon ? Comme mes 2 mamans ? Elles sont mariées !

Louka : Non ! Pas encore, mais je vais demander à Faith de se marier avec maman, comme ça on sera plus jamais seule avec maman, et elle sera plus jamais triste ! Parce que Faith, elle la fait rire beaucoup ! Et en plus si un méchant nous attaque, elle pourra aider maman !

Liloo (sortant un sachet de sa poche) : Tu veux qu'on partage ma barre de chocolat ?

Louka (souriant largement) : Ouais ! Super !

...-...

Pendant ce temps Willow et Kennedy venait de rejoindre Buffy, pour boire tranquillement un petit café dans le salon.

Willow (assise près de Kennedy) : Ouhh, ça fait vraiment du bien d'être ici ! Il fait super beau, super chaud, et on va pouvoir aller à la plage !

Kennedy : Ouais ça c'est vraiment top ! T'y es déjà allée Buffy ?

Buffy : Oui mais très rapidement, on n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrêter prendre un bain. Mais on peut y aller ensemble cette après midi si vous voulez, je vais juste demander à Faith si elle veut venir avec nous.

Willow(le regard plus malicieux) : Oui Faith. Parle-nous de Faith. Alors ça a avancé entre vous depuis qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone ?

Buffy (replaçant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille) : Bien disons que...enfin...comment dire...hier soir elle est restée ici pour garder Louka pendant que je patrouillais avec Spike et...

Willow : Tu es parti en patrouille avec Spike ? Comme...comme avant ou...

Buffy : Mais ça va pas mieux ! Spike et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Il voulait juste faire une petite patrouille c'est tout !

Kennedy : Et il ne t'a même pas dragué ?

Buffy (buvant un peu de café, gardant sa tasse entre ces mains) : Bien...si évidemment,...mais j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui donc...

Willow : Donc le connaissant il va essayer encore et encore...

Buffy (souriant sur ces pensées) : Oui, mais il ne pourra pas essayer beaucoup, j'ai un garde du corps très très jaloux quand on m'approche !

Willow (plissant les yeux) : Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

Buffy : En fait j'en ai plutôt 2 ! Hier soir Louka et Faith se sont mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Spike ! Ils étaient trop mignons tout les deux ! (secouant la tête) C'est vrai vous les auriez vu, côte à côte, les bras croisés, fixant Spike, l'air menaçant,... (Souriant et soupirant toute seule), ils étaient trop chou, vraiment !

Willow (souriant elle aussi, penchant la tête légèrement) : Dit moi, j'ai l'impression qu'entre toi et Faith, il s'en est passé des choses ! J'me trompe ?

Buffy (se pinçant la lèvre) : Bien pour tout dire, on...on s'est embrassé hier soir ! Enfin je l'ai embrassé et ensuite elle m'a embrassé, ... (posant son menton dans la paume de sa main accoudé sur sa jambe)... bref on s'est embrassée et c'était juste (frissonnant en y repensant)...divin...

Willow : Buffy, par hasard tu,...tu serais pas amoureuse ?

Buffy (souriant faisant un clin d'œil) : Qui sait ?

Kennedy : Moi je le sais ! C'est clair ! Et il était temps ! Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais elle est où notre belle ténébreuse ? Parce que moi j'ai hâte d'aller faire la fête ! Elle sait mettre l'ambiance ! Surtout sur une piste de danse ! On y va ce soir ?

Buffy (grimaçant sur ces souvenirs): Je ne sais pas trop, je me rappelle très bien que sur une piste de danse, justement elle se fait coller par tous ces hommes ! Et...et j'aime pas ça !

Kennedy : Oui mais là c'est plus pareil ! Si vous êtes ensemble maintenant, ça sera différent !

Buffy : Je sais pas trop. Et puis elle sera peut être pas d'accord de sortir ce soir !

Kennedy (buvant un peu) : Ben justement appelle- là !

Buffy (se levant, hésitante) : Oui, ...euh...ok je...je l'appelle.

Elle prit son téléphone, numérota tout en s'éloignant un peu. Elle laissa sonner plusieurs fois, puis fronça les sourcils en tombant sur son répondeur. Finalement elle laissa un message.

Buffy : Faith, bonjour, c'est moi, Buffy. Voilà je voulais savoir si,...si t'étais là. (Se frottant le front, nerveuse)...Bon apparemment non ! Puisque tu ne réponds pas ! T'es où ? Parce que tu m'as pas dis que tu devais sortir ce matin. Bon, ...euh...écoute, (elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et fit signe à Willow d'aller ouvrir) ... oui,...euh,...donc...appelle moi quand tu as mon message. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, le visage légèrement crispé, se demandant où Faith avait bien pu passer. En se retournant, un sourire bête apparut sur son visage en voyant, justement, la brune entrer dans son appartement.

Faith (disant bonjour à la sorcière et à la tueuse brune) : Hey K ! Comment tu vas ?

Kennedy (tout sourire) : Super ! Et toi, depuis le temps ?! Faut plus qu'on se perde de vue maintenant !

Faith : Hey, c'est pas moi qui suit partit de LA ! C'est vous qui m'avez laissé toute seule ici !

Buffy (arrivant, d'une voix basse, les yeux brillant déjà) : Ca n'arrivera plus.

Faith (tourna son regard vers sa tueuse, le sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant un clin d'œil) : Mais j'espère bien B !

Buffy rougit légèrement, restant là, le sourire béat, sans bouger comme un enfant devant un sapin entourer de beaux cadeaux.

Willow (lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour la sortir de sa contemplation) : Buffy, reviens parmi nous !

Buffy : Hein ?...Qu..Quoi ? Mais je suis là, je...je vous écoute, c'est tout !

Kennedy : Ouais, bien sur, si on dérange tu peux nous le dire aussi !

Buffy (s'emballant toute seule, ne comprenant pas les taquineries de ces amies) : Mais ça ne va pas ! Je, n'importe quoi, on...on discute c'est tout, alors, évidemment je...je vous regarde,...je ne vois pas ou est le...

Faith (souriant tendrement) : Hey B, ça va, elle plaisante. Hein les filles ?

Willow : Mais oui !

Buffy (se calmant de suite en entendant la voix rauque de Faith) : Oui,...oui t'as raison.

Willow (roulant des yeux, en voyant Buffy agir comme une adolescente) : Bon, alors Faith, on voulait aller à la plage cette aprèm, tu nous suis ?

Kennedy (lui tapant sur l'épaule) : Oui, et ce soir, direction la boite la plus géante d'LA ! Tu vas bien nous trouver ça !

Faith : Oh oui ! Je les connais toutes, depuis le temps !

Buffy fronça des sourcils sur cette réplique, sentant une pointe de jalousie, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait très bien que Faith avait du bien profiter durant ces années et de toute façon elle n'avait aucun droit de le lui reprocher, seulement maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une seule peur, que Faith continue comme avant, elle avait toujours ce doute en elle.

Faith : Par contre, je ne serais libre que vers minuit pour faire la fête, j'ai un démon à tuer avant !

Kennedy (enthousiaste) : Ben je viens t'aider, comme ça, ça ira plus vite ! Comme ça, on s'éclate comme au bon vieux temps et (regardant Buffy et Willow)...et vous les mamans vous garder les enfants !

Willow et Buffy en même temps : Hey !

Faith (plus bas) : Ouh, tu vas les vexer K !

Buffy : Oui, c'est pas parce qu'on est des mamans, qu'on est plus bonne à rien !

Willow : Oui, (regardant Kennedy) attends de voir qu'on soit toute seule toi ! Et je te signale aussi que c'est ta fille !

Kennedy (levant les bras) : Ok, ok ! Les mamans ! On oublie ce que je viens de dire, ...je reformule (plus bas à l'oreille de Faith) pour les plus susceptible... (Faisant sourire Faith) Vous les beautés vous restez bien au chaud pour vous préparer pour notre soirée et nous on s'occupe du méchant démon, et la prochaine on échange !

Willow : Oui, rattrape-toi !

Buffy : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je trouve que c'est très calme du côté des enfants !

Willow (partant avec Buffy vers la chambre) : C'est vrai ça !

Pendant ce temps, Kennedy resta parler avec Faith.

Faith : T'as eu chaud, sur ce coup-là !

Kennedy : Oui ! C'est clair !...Bon alors, raconte, Buffy ?

Faith (les voyant revenir justement) : Plus tard !

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà, encore un autre chapitre ! Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, j'adore ! Je saute sur mon téléphone pour les lire, dès que je vois que j'ai une nouvelle reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon semaine à tout le monde !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**__** Me revoilà pour une nouvelle mise à jour ! Vous allez finir par en avoir marre, c'est clair !**_

_**K-tout : Comme d'hab merci à toi pour tes commentaires !**_

_**w-jessica-w :merci aussi pour tes reviews c'est cool !**_

_**fuffy : En effet je me suis un peu planté dans ce que je voulais dire ! Merci de me l'avoir dit, j'ai corrigé mais à ce que je vois sur le site, ça n'a rien changé. Mais merci aussi pour tes reviews !**_

_**van5625 :C'est clair, qu'elle est de moins en moins sur d'elle, mais je dois avouer j'aime bien la mettre dans cette état ! Et merci aussi pour tes reviews !**_

_**jen1991 : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires aussi ! Et oui je le publierais quand je l'aurais bien avancé ! Mais je ne crois pas le faire sur ce site, car il fait déjà 140 page, mais je t'enverrai le lien en mp si tu veux. Promis !**_

_**Bref je vous laisse lire tranquille !**_

...-...

Un peu plus tard à la plage.

Willow et Buffy discutaient allongées sur leur serviette de plage, tandis que Kennedy se baignait encore dans l'océan. Faith jouait avec les deux petits démons, ces derniers venaient de la recouvrir entièrement de sable, seule sa tête dépassait encore.

Les deux enfants étaient désormais assis près du visage de Faith et lui parlait.

Liloo : Dis, tu la connais depuis longtemps tatie Buffy ?

Faith : Depuis un peu plus de 10 ans.

Liloo: Ouahh, c'est super long!

Faith: Ouais, super long!

Liloo: Et t'as pas d'enfant toi?

Faith (souriant devant la petite fille aussi curieuse que sa mère) : Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps !

Liloo : Et t'habite ici tout le temps alors ?

Faith : Ouais

Louka : Et maintenant, maman et moi on va rester avec elle habiter ici !

Faith (releva son regard vers le petit blond) : AH ouais, t'aimerai ça ?

Louka(faisant glisser du sable entre ces doigts) : Ouais ça serait...cinq sur cinq !

Liloo : Hey ! Et moi alors, avec qui je vais jouer si tu rentre pas ?

Louka (haussant les épaules) : Ben tu peux demander à tata Will si elle est d'accord pour habiter ici aussi !

Liloo (la mine défaite) : Ben on peut pas ! Mes jouets ils sont restés chez nous ! Et puis mes vêtements,...et mon lit ! Et mes habits de princesse !

Faith riait de les voir se chamailler gentiment, elle repensait à ce que Louka venait de dire un peu plus tôt et au fait qu'il voulait rester ici avec elle et Buffy. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se réjouir de cette nouvelle, si elle venait à se concrétiser. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par Liloo.

Liloo : Dis, t'es aussi forte de tatie Buffy ?

Faith : Ouais !

Liloo : Je te crois pas ! Pace que Tatie Buffy c'est la plus forte des plus fortes !

Faith : Ah ouais, (se levant d'un coup) tu vas voir ! Si tu ne me crois pas !

Liloo la voyant se lever aussi rapidement malgré tout le sable qui l'entourait, partit en courant vers sa mère en criant.

Liloo : Maman ! Faith veut m'attraper !

Willow (se redressant, riant de la voir arriver en catastrophe vers elle) : ouh, c'est que t'as du l'embêter !

Liloo (les bras autour de son cou) : Ben non ! J'ai rien dit !

Willow : C'est marrant mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle t'attrape, regarde elle court après Louka ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas essayer de l'attraper toi, tu vas lui montrer les pouvoirs de la petite sorcière que tu es !

Liloo (se redressant, plus fière) : C'est vrai ça ! J'ai des super pouvoirs ! J'y vais ! Tu me regarde hein mam !

Willow : Oui ma chérie, vas-y ! (s'adressant à Buffy, tout en regardant sa fille rejoindre Faith et Louka) Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Faith qui est là, en train de jouer avec nos deux enfants ! Tu le crois toi ?

Buffy, le sourire aux lèvres, caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette fine et musclée de Faith, sa peau hâlée par le soleil, les longs cheveux descendant dans son dos, ce petit maillot noir et sexy qu'elle portait, ainsi que ces grains de sables un peu partout sur son corps, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la pensée moins chaste qui venait de la traverser.

Willow (la regardant à présent, souriant de la voir regarder l'autre tueuse ainsi) : Hum hum, Dis le si je te dérange !

Buffy (sortant de sa rêverie) : Hein ! Quoi ? Tu,...tu m'as parlé ?

Willow : Et bien ! T'es vraiment accro toi !

Buffy (se redressant) : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle !

Willow : Mais bien sur !

Buffy : Oui, bien sur ! Je ...je regarde le...le paysage, l'océan, mon fils joué !... (Reprenant son sourire, posant son menton sur sa main, accoudé elle-même à son genou) T'as vu comme il s'amuse ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant rire ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été heureux comme ça !

Willow (se redressant à son tour, regardant Kennedy qui venait d'aller prêter main forte à Faith, qui se faisait attaquer par deux petits monstres) : Oui, c'est vraiment chouette ! C'est bien pour lui ! Et c'est vrai qu'on est bien ici ! Le soleil, les plages, les magasins !

Buffy (dévorant Faith des yeux, soupirant): Les tentations !

Willow (amusé): Aussi !

...-...

Plus loin sur la plage, après s'être un peu débarassé de tout le sable collée sur elle, Faith était maintenant en train de discuter avec Kennedy, tout en surveillant les enfants partis mettre leur pied dans l'eau.

Kennedy : Tu m'étonne ! Qu'est- ce que t'as du t'éclater ici !

Faith : Ouais, carrément ! Mais maintenant, tu vois j'ai envie de me poser ! Je crois qu'il est temps.

Kennedy : Te poser avec une certaine tueuse blonde pas vraie ?

Faith(le sourire plus malicieux) : Disons que ce n'est pas exclu, en effet !

Kennedy : Rassure-moi, on pourra quand même sortir s'éclater ?!

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Hey, j'ai dis que je voulais me poser, pas me faire none !

Kennedy (lui tapant l'épaule) : J'aime mieux ça ! Bon et si on allait rejoindre nos deux sirènes !

Faith : Ouais !

Faith se retourna donc pour suivre Kennedy mais fut stopper par une jeune femme blonde.

_Hey Faithy ! Ca fait longtemps !_

Faith (remerciant le ciel que Buffy ne soit pas là) : Hey, Amanda ! (regardant Kennedy rapidement, puis retournant sur Amanda) Comment ça va ?

Amanda : Très bien (posant sa main sur le bras de la tueuse pour la caresser doucement) Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! On avait passé une très bonne soirée !

Faith (un peu gêné) : Ouais, euh...tiens je te présente Kennedy, une amie !

Kennedy : Salut !

Amanda : Enchanté ! Moi aussi je suis une amie de Faith, enfin disons une amie très proche à ...une époque, (regardant Faith de nouveau) n'est-ce pas ?

Elle allait répondre, mais fut interrompu par Buffy, qui en voyant cette fille toucher Faith, s'était rapidement rapprocher.

Buffy : Bonjour

Amanda (perplexe devant ce nouveau visage) : Bonjour.

Faith (passant nerveusement sa main dans ces cheveux) : Hey B !

Kennedy avait voulu partir à la rencontre de Buffy mais celle-ci était arrivée très vite. Elle savait que Faith était entourée d'une de ces ex, et de sa futur, et pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de la tueuse brune.

Buffy (regardant Faith) : C'est qui ?

Faith (souriant nerveusement) : C'est ...je te présente Amanda,...une...une connaissance.

Amanda (sa main à présent caressant son dos nu): Voyons Faithy, tu sais qu'on est bien plus que ça !

Buffy ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais savait déjà qu'elle la détestait. Le regard qu'elle portait à Faith ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle croisa les bras, fixant cette potentielle rivale.

Buffy (à présent énervé) : Ah oui ?

Faith : Non ! C'est,...enfin...tu vois...

Louka (arrivant avec Liloo) : Hey Faith tu viens jouer ave... (Regardant d'un drôle d'air cette fille qui touchait Faith)C'est qui elle !

Faith roula des yeux sous cette demande, elle pensait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement.

Faith : Une amie.

Buffy : Il y a une seconde, c'était une connaissance, ça change vite ! Dis nous ça sera quoi dans une minute ?

Louka (fronçant les sourcils, voyant sa mère en colère, et cette fille coller sa copine de jeux, il croisa lui aussi les bras en colère) : Et pourquoi t'es collée à Faith, elle va avoir trop chaud ! T'as pas le droit de la toucher ! C'est que ma maman !

Amanda (un peu gêné, mais tentant tout de même) : Hey Petit bonhomme ! Tu sais que t'es drôle ! C'est qui ta maman ?

Buffy : C'est moi !

Faith(ne sachant plus à qui parler en premier) : Ok,...euh,...on...on va (regardant Kennedy, lui demandant de l'aide)...

Kennedy : Si on allait se baigner ! C'est vrai qu'il fait super chaud en plein soleil !

Arrivant à son tour, Willow se mit près de Kennedy pour voir ce qu'il se passait, voyant cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Willow : Bonjour, moi c'est Willow

Amanda : Encore une amie je suppose. (Regardant Buffy) Faith est toujours très entouré ! Ca n'a pas changé ! Bien, je dois y aller, (regardant Faith avec insistance) tu m'appelle quand tu veux ! (se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis en se reculant) A bientôt Faithy !

A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, se sentait plus que perturbé, elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer à Buffy que c'était une fille d'un soir, qui n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Pour couronner le tout, personne n'osait prendre la parole, mais heureusement Kennedy voyant son amie mal à l'aise prit les devants.

Kennedy : Alors ! On va se baigner !

Liloo : Ouais, et tu viens Louka ! Maman, on peut prendre mon petit bateau, tu nous pousse !

Kennedy (prenant Liloo et Louka avec elle): Ok, allez go !

Willow (voyant qu'une petite discussion s'imposait entre ces deux amies): Oui, et moi je vous suis!

Buffy regardait le sol à présent, elle savait très bien que cette fille était bien plus qu'une simple connaissance pour Faith, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse, cependant elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment gronder en elle. Elle était jalouse d'avoir vu cette fille aussi proche de SA Faith, de la toucher, de lui parler de cette façon !

Faith (repassant à nouveau sa main dans ces cheveux) : Ecoute B, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Buffy : Bien sur ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je crois ! Je ne suis pas complètement idiote ! Elle avait l'air de très bien te connaitre ... (faisant une grimace et prenant une voix plus aigu pour imiter Amanda)...Faithy !

Faith : Ok, je...je l'ai bien connu mais c'était ...il y a longtemps, tu vois... ce n'est pas important...

Elle détestait se sentir comme ça, jalouse, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, elle secoua la tête pour tenter de faire sortir cette Amanda de sa tête. Seulement elle savait que cette fille, n'était surement pas la seule à connaitre plus qu'intimement Faith ! Le doute s'immisçait de nouveau petit à petit en elle, pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à Faith si elles devenaient plus intimes. Elle en doutait fortement. Elle était déçue, mais encore une fois elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

Buffy : Ecoute je...je vais allée me baigner moi aussi, (partant) j'ai besoin de frais.

Faith (la retenant par le bras) : Attends B ! Je ...je ne veux pas que tu crois que...

Buffy (relevant son regard émeraude dans ceux de la brune): Je ne crois rien Faith, il n'y a aucun problème ! Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je vais rejoindre mon fils.

Faith resta là, sans bouger, la regarder s'éloigner, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, après tout elle n'avait finalement rien à se reprocher, elle venait tout juste de retrouver Buffy, et n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que leur relation pourrait prendre un tel tournant. Elle n'avait pas non plus à s'excuser, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal par rapport à Buffy ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle se résigna à rejoindre l'océan pour nager et tenter de penser à autre chose qu'a cette rencontre entre Buffy et Amanda.

_**A suivre... **_

_**Le prochain chapitre, soirée en boite de nuit qui ne va pas se passer comme prévu ! A la semaine prochaine !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**__** Encore moi, voilà la suite, merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**_

Pendant le reste de la journée Faith prit soin d'éviter de se retrouver en présence de Buffy sans personne d'autre. Elle prétexta un rendez-vous de boulot urgent pour partir plus tôt. Tout en rentrant à leur appartement, les filles discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kennedy ose parler de Faith à Buffy.

Kennedy : Ok, puisque personne n'en parle, Buffy c'est quoi le problème ?

Buffy (l'air surprise): Pardon ?

Kennedy : C'est quoi le problème avec Faith ?

Buffy (baissant le regard) : Il n'y a aucun problème avec Faith.

Kennedy (roulant des yeux) : Buffy ! Tu fais exprès c'est pas possible ! Tu lui as fait une scène de jalousie pour rien !

Buffy : Qu'...quoi ? N'importe quoi !

Willow : Kennedy, je...je ne sais pas si...

Buffy : De toute façon, tout ce que je vois moi ! C'est qu'elle n'a pas changé, c'est tout !

Kennedy : Mais tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle allait rester à t'attendre bien gentiment que tu prennes conscience de tes sentiments envers elle, sans jamais avoir personne ! Hey, réveille-toi Buffy, c'est une fille super sexy...

Willow (fronçant les sourcils) : Hey !

Kennedy (la regardant) : Après toi ma puce ! Evidemment !...Bref ...et donc elle se fait draguer tout le temps, ok ! Mais moi ce qu'elle m'a dit ce n'était pas n'importe quoi !

Buffy (fronçant elle aussi les sourcils) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Kennedy : Figure toi qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vraiment envie de se poser maintenant, qu'elle était prête et tout ça rien que pour une certaine blonde qui est à l'heure actuelle, en face de moi.

Buffy (sentant son cœur battre plus fort) : Elle...elle a vraiment dit ça ?

Kennedy(le sourire victorieux) : Yep ! Buffy, elle est folle dingue de toi, et aucune fille ne peut rivaliser avec toi pour elle, alors crois moi, même si des filles viennent la chercher, la draguer,...tu n'as vraiment aucun, mais alors aucun souci à te faire ! Je mettrais même mes pouvoirs de tueuse en jeu !

Willow : Wouah alors là, tu peux la croire Buffy, parce qu'elle y tient à ces pouvoirs !

Buffy (souriant enfin) : Alors vous,...vous pensez que...que...

Kennedy : Définitivement oui ! Tu te fais super belle pour ce soir, pendant que je vais aider Faith et tu lui fais la surprise d'être là-bas quand on vous rejoindra !

Buffy : OK, je... très bien on...

Willow : Voilà ! Allez hop !

...-...

Déambulant entre les tombes, rentrant.

Faith : Non, je suis sure qu'elle ne viendra pas ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Kennedy : Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça, t'as pas le droit ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais un énorme besoin de faire la fête ! Et sans toi, ça ne risque pas !

Faith (esquissant un sourire) : Je ne crois pas que tu ai besoin de moi pour ça !

Kennedy : Oh si ! Détrompe-toi ! Allez, please ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Tu te rends compte que depuis la naissance de Liloo, je ne suis pas allez en boite ! Alors si tu annule, moi je meurs sur place !

Faith (riant devant l'exagération de Kennedy) : Ok, K, c'est bon ! Je viens !

Kennedy : Yeah !

...-...

Un peu plus tard, en boite de nuit.

Willow et Buffy était assise à une table, sirotant un cocktail. Buffy regardait sans cesse sa montre, tapotant du pied nerveusement.

Buffy : T'es sur que c'est là, je veux dire, on aurait pu se tromper, il y en a des boites de nuit dans cette ville !

Willow : Oui, Buffy, j'en suis certaine !

Plus loin Kennedy et Faith venait d'arriver, Faith partit commander deux verres, puis chercha Kennedy des yeux, qui venait de s'éloigner.

Elle avança vers elle, mais s'arrêta soudain, en apercevant une petite blonde assise à une table.

Kennedy Nous voilà ! On a réussit à tuer...

Mais Buffy n'écoutait plus ce que Kennedy pouvait dire, elle se focalisait maintenant sur une certaine brune qui la fixait. Elle se leva pour la rejoindre, passant à côté de Kennedy sans y prêter attention.

Elle arriva près de Faith, d'un pas lent, fixant son regard et tenta.

Buffy (se tortillant les mains nerveuse) : Salut.

Faith (se sachant pas de quel humeur était Buffy) : Salut...Ecoute pour cette, cette aprem...

Seulement elle ne put terminer sa phrase en voyant Buffy s'approcher d'elle et poser ces lèvres sur les siennes. La douceur des lèvres tièdes et humides de Buffy, lui firent quitter l'espace de quelques secondes la boite où elles étaient, elle se trouvait tout simplement dans un de ces rêves. Cependant lorsqu'elle se recula à peine pour reprendre son souffle, son regard se noya dans celui émeraude de la blonde. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Buffy (posant sa main sur sa joue, la regardant tendrement) : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette après midi, je n'ai aucun droit de te faire une scène et...et ça n'arrivera plus, promis.

Faith (encore un peu dans les nuages, un sourire béat sur ces lèvres) : Hum hum...

Buffy (souriant et attendrit de la voir comme ça) : Faith ?

Faith (revenant sur terre, la voix cassée) : Ouais B?

Buffy : Si, ...si on commence quelque chose toi et moi, ...il...faut que je t'avoue que j'ai... (Grimaçant) quelques défauts...

Faith : Comme jalouse par exemple ?...Autoritaire ? Râleuse ?...

Buffy (lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule) : Hey !

Faith (riant) : Mais j'adore tout ça chez toi B !

Buffy (penchant légèrement la tête) : Et tu crois que j'ai quelques qualités ?

Faith (faisant mine de réfléchir) : Ouh plus compliqué, attends que je cherche...

Buffy (redonnant une petite tape, faisant une petite moue) : Hey !

Faith : Je plaisante B. Tu es adorable, surtout (dans un signe de main) quand tu fais cette petite tête là, t'es généreuse, tu penses d'abord aux autres avant de penser à toi, t'es intelligente, et la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, drôle, t'es géniale avec ton fils, et...et tu es une femme magnifique...et je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures B !...

Elle voulut continuer mais Buffy, entoura ces deux bras autour du cou de la brune, et ne put se retenir de regoûter à ces lèvres généreuse et sensuelle. Elle se plaisait à jouer et frôler ces lèvres puis l'embrassant de nouveau pleinement, se faisant frissonner.

Et le cœur de Faith venait de louper encore un battement. Elle se recula une nouvelle fois pour reprendre son souffle et accusa Buffy.

Faith : B prévient quand tu fais ça, parce que mon petit cœur ne va pas supporter ces montées soudaines de tension.

Buffy (souriant, ces bras toujours autour de son cou) : Tu me fais craquer Faith, j'y peux rien ! Allez viens, on va rejoindre Willow et Kennedy ! (Se retournant) tu me suis F!

Faith, le sourire en coin, lui tapota gentiment les fesses, tout en avançant derrière elle.

Buffy retourna la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil t lui prendre la main en y entrelaçant ces doigts aux siens.

Faith ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux, Buffy avait laissé passer la crise de cette après midi, et venait de l'embrasser à deux reprises et lui tenait maintenant la main pour l'entrainer vers une table. En voyant Buffy s'asseoir, elle s'assit près d'elle.

Kennedy (assise près de Willow) : On dirait que ça va mieux vous deux !

Buffy : Mais ça va toujours nous deux !

Faith : Ouais c'est vrai ça !

Willow : Bien, alors si, pour fêter ça, on allait danser !

...-...

Toutes les quatre partirent en direction de la piste de danse !

Elles dansèrent durant plus d'un quart d'heure se déhanchant sur le rythme endiablé de la musique. Buffy était collée à Faith, et se déhanchait sensuellement dos à elle, contre elle, Faith en profitait pour faire balader ces mains sur les hanches de Buffy, pour les remonter sur son ventre. Puis vient le quart d'heure de slow, Buffy se retourna pour fondre son visage dans le cou de Faith, et profiter pour respirer son odeur et entourer ces bras autour de son cou. Faith la prit dans ces bras, respirait l'odeur vanillée de Buffy, ces mains caressant son dos. Elle n'entendait même plus la musique tant elle était bien en ce moment précis avec Buffy dans ces bras.

Buffy (murmurant) : Je suis tellement bien là ! Je veux plus bouger.

Faith (soupirant de contentement) : Moi aussi B, je suis trop bien !

Après une demi heure, restant collée, malgré le rythme plus soutenu qui avait reprit, Buffy se recula pour dire à Faith qu'elle allait se rafraichir un peu et qu'elle revenait.

Faith lui vola un baiser avant qu'elle ne parte et continua à danser sur le rythme de la musique. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ne faire qu'une avec la musique, sans penser aux personnes autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit deux bras venir l'enlacer dans son dos, elle sourit pensant à Buffy, puis fronça les sourcils, c'était différent, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur de Buffy et ce bras qui l'entourait n'était pas les siens. Elle se retourna pour voir Amanda, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui venait de la rejoindre.

Faith : Mais t'es pas bien ? T'as pêté un câble ou quoi ?!

Amanda (se recollant à elle) : Je veux juste te faire un peu de bien Faithy.

La seconde suivante, elle se sentit reculer d'un coup, pour voir Buffy se planter à côté de Faith, les yeux noirs.

Faith (paniqué à l'idée que Buffy pense à mal) : B, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure que...

Buffy (fixant toujours Amanda) : Après Faith ! Quand à toi, je ne vais pas me répéter parce que je n'aime pas ça. Faith n'est plus célibataire et elle n'a pas besoin d'une sangsue dans ton genre !

Amanda (croisant les bras) : Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prend ? Faith n'a jamais été en couple, et encore moins avec une petite blonde dans ton genre, miss hétéro ! Faith a besoin d'une vraie femme ! Moi je sais ce qu'elle aime !

Buffy (voyant rouge, s'approchant d'elle) : Très bien si tu ne comprends pas avec la méthode douce, je peux faire passer le message avec la méthode forte !

Faith (se mettant entre elles) : OK, ok, on se calme ! Buffy, pitié pas la manière forte, ...(regardant Amanda) Amanda si tu ne veux pas te faire botter le cul, je serais toi, je me barrais en vitesse, tu vois !

Amanda : Attends tu ne vas pas me dire que cette pétasse blonde t'intéresse !

Faith (fronçant elle aussi les sourcils, le regard noir) : Je veux bien être sympa, mais faut pas pousser ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville, cette fille, comme tu dis, c'est la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré, et la seule qui ait réussit à voler mon cœur, je l'aime et c'est la femme de ma vie, OK ! Alors maintenant tu vas allée voir ailleurs si j'y, et tu y reste !

Amanda n'en croyant pas ces oreilles, partit sans rien rajouter, surtout en voyant le regard de Faith qui semblait ne pas plaisanter du tout.

Faith se retourna vers Buffy, le regard complètement différent, elle avait plus qu'une peur, que Buffy lui en veuille pour Amanda, à nouveau.

Faith : Ecoute B, je suis désolée, je te jure que cette fille, elle m'intéresse pas du tout...

Buffy (les yeux brillants, se fichant royalement d'Amanda) : Tu...tu pourrais répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Faith (surprise) : Ben, que je suis désolée pour...

Buffy : Non, avant ça...

Faith : En gros qu'elle aille se faire voir parce que je... (Réalisant seulement maintenant ce qu'elle venait de dire) que j'aimais une petite blonde qui... (Se rapprochant d'elle, l'enlaçant) s'appelle Buffy Anne Summers et que je pourrais plus me passer d'elle et de ces doux baisers...

Buffy (souriant encore plus, le regard légèrement humide) : C'est marrant je n'avais pas entendu tout ça, mais...mais ça me va très bien...

Pour conclure, elle ne put faire autrement que de retourner l'embrasser.

Buffy (dans le baiser) : Tu, tu veux pas qu'on rentre ?

Faith (continuant de déguster ces lèvres) : Hum.. Si t'insiste !

Buffy (souriant, l'embrassant toujours tout en commençant à reculer) : Je pensais bien...hum...que...c'est un ...plan qui te...plairait !

Faith (ne la lâchant pas, la serrant toujours plus contre elle) : Du moment que je passe le reste de mon temps collée contre toi, tout me plait !

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, elles arrivèrent à la table où Willow et Kennedy se trouvait.

Buffy (tenant la main de Faith) : On va rentrer nous !

Kennedy (fronçant les sourcils) : Hey ! Mais on ne s'est pas encore éclatée !

Willow (posant sa main sur son bras) : Ma puce, on peut remettre ça non ?

Buffy (la regarda en lui souriant) : Je te propose un marché ! Je te prête Faith pour aller faire la fiesta, si tu nous laisse rentrer sans ronchonner !

Kennedy (voyant le grand sourire de Faith) : Ok, je me résigne mais je n'oublie pas le marché !

Buffy (partant) : Moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas

_**A suivre... **_

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais pensé prolonger la dispute mais j'ai d'autres projets pour elles ! A bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**__** Encore moi, voilà la suite, merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**_

Faith et Buffy venaient d'arriver dans l'appartement de cette dernière, en ouvrant la porte Spike se leva du canapé, surpris.

Spike: Déjà ? Je te manquais amour ? C'est ça ?

Faith roula des yeux autant que Buffy en l'entendant.

Buffy : Merci Spike de les avoir gardés, ils ont été sages ?

Spike : Oui (se grattant un peu la tête) Surtout Liloo, parce que Louka je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai pu lui faire mais, il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je n'étais pas cool comme Faith ! Et d'autres trucs mais bon, j'arriverai à le faire changer d'avis !

Faith était contente de l'entendre dire ça.

Buffy (souriant) : Bien..., bon... (Impatiente de voir partir Spike) merci encore et... bien...

Faith (la coupant) : A la prochaine Spike, on ne te retient pas !

Buffy : Voilà !

Prenant Spike gentiment par le bras, le dirigeant vers la sortie.

Spike : A demain, amour !

Buffy : A demain !

Faith (derrière elle) : Ou même à jamais hein ! C'est comme tu veux !

Spike : Toujours le mot pour rire Faith ! Je suis tordu de rire là !

Faith : Ouais ben va te tordre ailleurs !

Buffy (soufflant) : Bon ça suffit, allez à plus tard Spike !

Elle referma la porte et se tourna enfin vers Faith, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Buffy (s'adossant à la porte) : Alors ?

Faith : Alors ?... (Mettant ces mains dans ces poches)... Ben je crois que je vais aller le coucher !

Buffy : Vraiment ?

Faith : Vraiment.

Buffy (prenant une mine déçue) : Dommage, moi qui voulait que tu reste ici,...avec moi...

Faith ne savait pas si Buffy plaisantait ou non, elle lui avait promis d'attendre que cette dernière soit prête. Du coup elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, dans le doute elle préféra demander.

Faith (un peu gêné) : Tu,...tu voulais que je reste ici,...avec toi,...mais pour que...que je dorme...sur le canapé, c'est ça ?

Buffy fut attendrie par l'expression qu'arborait Faith en cette seconde. Elle décida de mettre fin à cette petite torture pour Faith. Elle finit donc par se redresser enfin, pour approcher doucement près de Faith, arrivé près d'elle, elle passa ces bras autour de son cou et se colla au corps de la brune.

Buffy (le regard dans le sien) : Non, pas de canapé, je veux de toi... (Effleurant juste ces lèvres des siennes)...avec moi... (Appuyant un peu plus)...dans mon lit.

Faith (refermant ces bras autour de la taille de Buffy en signe de possession) : T'es...t'es sure de toi,...je veux dire,...on...on a le temps, tu sais... je suis...

Buffy (enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer de tendre baiser) : J'en suis certaine. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Faith crut fondre sous ces attentions, de longs frissons parcouraient entièrement son corps. Et ces frissons augmentèrent d'un coup en sentant Buffy se hisser contre elle pour qu'elle la porte. Ce qu'elle fit, elle avait reposé ces mains sous les fesses de la blonde pour la maintenir contre elle, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci dans un silence troublé par quelques légers soupirs.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se dirigea de suite vers le lit pour allonger Buffy et s'allonger à moitié sur elle. Maintenant elle embrassait Buffy à pleine bouche, leur baiser était passé de tendre à passionné et impatient. Faith se délectait de ce goût sucré des lèvres de la blonde. Elle sentit cette dernière commencé à déboutonner son chemisier qui rejoint rapidement le sol. Elle s'empressa de faire de même avec le haut de sa tueuse. A chaque soupir de Buffy, elle pensait fondre de plaisir, sans être touché. Dans un mouvement de hanche, celle-ci la retourna, la brune était désormais sur le dos, Buffy assise sur elle. Elle crut mourir lorsqu'elle la vit enlever son soutien gorge pour laisser apparaitre sa poitrine. A présent à moitié nue devant Faith, Buffy n'avait qu'une envie, avoir les mains de Faith sur son corps. Voyant cette dernière hésiter, elle prit l'initiative et pose elle-même les mains de Faith, qui se trouvait la seconde précédente sur ces cuisses, et les mettre sur sa poitrine. A ce contact, elle lâcha un long soupir. Quand à Faith, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, en sentant cette poitrine ferme et douce dans les paumes de ces mains. Elle se redressa pour venir chercher les lèvres de Buffy dans un baiser intense, elle y mettait tout ces sentiments toutes son envie, puis après quelques minutes, elle se recula pour regarder la blonde de ces yeux brillants et lui dire :

Faith : Buffy, tu...tu es magnifique. Tu...tu ne t'imagine même pas ce que tu me fais ressentir.

Buffy avait cru mourir sous le dernier assaut de Faith, elle avait ressentit tellement de passion dans ce baiser, qu'elle n'avait pu retenir son soupir sous le plaisir qu'elle prenait.

Buffy (murmurant, les bras autour de son cou) : Toi non plus tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends folle...Je suis éperdument,...complètement et totalement dingue de toi.

Faith avait encore senti son cœur rebondir sous cette phrase qui signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle inversa la position pour se retrouver de nouveau sur Buffy. Elle embrassait son cou, faisant courir ces mains sur tout son corps, elle ne voulait oublier aucune parcelle, aucun centimètre de peau. Elle fit glisser sa main vers son flan droit pour faire descendre la fermeture de sa jupe. Celle-ci se souleva juste assez pour laisser Faith la lui retirer. Elle était maintenant en string, se répétant encore et encore qu'elle était avec Faith. Faith qui embrassait divinement bien, qui avait la peau merveilleusement douce, mais maintenant elle en voulait plus, elle désirait Faith de tout son être.

Buffy (posant sa main sur sa joue) : Fais-moi l'amour bébé.

En entendant non seulement les mots de la blonde mais aussi et surtout ce surnom, Faith avait cru son plaisir atteindre des sommets rien qu'avec des mots.

Faith : Oh Buffy...tu...tu me rends dingue ! Elle se redressa pour retirer elle-même son pantalon, devenu un obstacle entre leur corps. Elle allait se rallonger lorsque Buffy s'accouda sr ces bras pour lui dire :

Buffy : Enlève tout bébé, je veux t'avoir entièrement.

Faith sourit en sentant l'empressement de la blonde, elle s'exécuta puis se rallongea sur elle. Et retourna l'embrasser, elle descendait lentement sur sa poitrine, jouait avec ces tétons dressés et durcit sous son excitation.

Buffy (une main dans les cheveux de la brune) : Hum... Faith...en...enlève le moi.

Faith comprit de suite de quoi parlait sa tueuse, elle le fit la seconde suivante. Le string de Buffy avait désormais rejoint le reste des vêtements au sol. En voyant Buffy, entièrement nue devant elle, Faith se crut dans un de ces rêves, et même ces derniers étaient très loin d'être aussi intense. Elle retourna embrasser Buffy, continuant ces caresses sur son ventre, puis sur l'extérieur de ces cuisses, lorsqu'elle sentit Buffy écarté plus encore celles-ci, elle venait d'avoir l'accord total de la blonde. Lentement sa main rejoignit enfin la féminité soignée de Buffy. Sa respiration se coupa un instant, en découvrant l'excitation de l'autre tueuse. Se reprenant, elle fit lentement glisser ces doigts sur ces lèvres intimes. Ceux-ci se recouvraient de l'excitation de la blonde, elle sentit Buffy se cambrer encore plus pour accentuer le contact de leur corps lorsqu'elle commença à titiller ce petit bourgeon gonflé par le désir.

Faith (sous le choc de ces émotions) : C'est tellement fort Buffy, je,...c'est ça le paradis...

Et Buffy était autant retournée que la brune, son corps tremblait sous son extase, et une vague immense de chaleur accompagné d'un bruyant soupir lorsqu'elle sentit Faith immiscer son majeur en elle. Elle ne quittait pas Faith des yeux, ces doigts s'agrippait dans le dos de la brune au rythme de ces va et viens.

Faith pensait bruler de l'intérieur tellement la chaleur était intense, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre autant de plaisir rien qu'en regardant Buffy. Elle joint enfin son index à son majeur, continuant ces va et viens dans l'intimité de la blonde, elle sentit alors Buffy accentuer encore ce contact en montant son bassin à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Buffy (tremblante, quelques gouttes glissant sur son front) : Faith,...t'arrête pas...surtout t'arrête pas...hum...oui...

Faith (bouleversé de voir Buffy dans son plaisir) : Je...je t'aime Buffy...

Et s'en fut trop pour cette dernière qui ne put retenir plus longtemps son orgasme en entendant ces derniers mots. Elle s'agrippa encore plus de sa main à la nuque de Faith, son corps se contractant, tremblant, poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Elle pensait que son cœur ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme infernal. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir dans les bras d'une femme, et cela n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été le cas si ça n'avait pas été avec Faith, et elle le savait.

Cette dernière fut percuté par son plaisir en voyant les yeux pétillants de Buffy fixé son regard lorsqu'elle fut emprise dans son orgasme. Elle en tremblait encore, elle plongea son visage dans le cou de cette dernière pour respirer ces doux parfums. Elle sentit Buffy refermer son emprise autour d'elle pour la garder tout contre elle. La respiration toujours rapide commençait à se calmer, elle se laissait câliner par la blonde qui venait de commencer de douces caresses dans son dos.

Le silence venait de retomber dans la pièce, seule résonnaient leur respiration. C'était le calme après la tempête. Et quelle tempête !

Buffy (embrassant Faith sur le haut de son front, posa sa main sur sa joue et se recula légèrement pour fixer son regard dans le sien) : Faith j'ai jamais ressentis ça, de toute ma vie, mais je sais pourquoi maintenant... (Les larmes aux yeux)...je...je t'aime Faith, je t'appartiens désormais et je veux plus m'éloigner de toi. Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis dans tes bras, je me sens sereine, en sécurité,...je t'aime... Reste près de moi...pour toujours...je t'en prie...

La brune était retournée d'entendre cette déclaration venant de Buffy, jamais elle n'avait osé ne serait-ce que rêver d'un moment pareil.

Faith (un sourire tendre sur les lèvres) : C'est tout ce que je désire Buffy, je veux plus me séparer de toi et de Louka, je...je vous aime et rien ne changera ça, je suis à toi mon ange, entièrement à toi.

Buffy (souriant dans ces larmes) : Et moi aussi je suis à toi bébé, toute à toi.

Faith reprenant un léger sourire en coin) : Humm...ça veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux de ce petit corps ?

Buffy (souriant de voir cette expression) : Tout ce que tu veux ma Faith, et... (L'embrassant)...c'est même une obligation !

Faith (approfondissant le baiser) : Hum...et tu ...sais...que si c'est une...obligation...je prends ça très...au sérieux... bébé...

Elles continuèrent à se câliner encore pendant près d'une heure, avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur.

...-...

Le lendemain Louka fut réveillé le premier, Liloo dormait encore profondément, il se leva donc pour aller voir sa mère comme tous les matins. Seulement en rentrant dans sa chambre, en montant sur le lit, il vit sa mère tenir une personne dans ce bras, dont il ne pouvait voir le visage qui était tourné de l'autre côté, il partit du côté de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin.

Louka : Bonjour maman !

Buffy (souriant les yeux toujours fermés, se tourna légèrement vers son fils pour l'embrasser à son tour) : Bonjour mon poussin, tu as bien dormi ?

Louka (fronçant légèrement les sourcils): Oui...maman, il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit ?

Buffy : Oui poussin, c'est Faith.

Louka (souriant plus largement) : C'est super ! Ca veut dire qu'elle va rester avec nous pour toujours ?

Buffy : J'espère poussin...et si tu allais lui faire un câlin pour la réveiller ?

Louka passa par-dessus sa mère et se retrouva entre elle et Faith, puis il s'assit sur le dos de Faith par-dessus la couverture et pencha son visage pour lui faire un petit baiser sur la joue et lui dire :

Louka : Coucou Faith, ce n'est pas maman hein ! C'est moi !

Faith qui avait sentit un léger poids sur son dos se réveillait tout doucement, et souriait maintenant d'entendre cette petite voix.

Faith (se retournant légèrement) : Bonjour champion !... (Regardant Buffy)...et bonjour toi !

Louka (jouant avec une longue mèche de ces cheveux bruns : Alors tu reste avec nous maintenant hein ?!

Faith (souriant de le voir faire) : Oh ouais ! Enfin... (Regardant Buffy)...si t'as mère me supporte !

Louka (d'un haussement d'épaule) : Oh ben elle me supporte, alors elle te supporte aussi, t'inquiète ! En plus on joue aux mêmes jeux !

Buffy (qui s'était accoudé pour les regarder) : Ah ben tu vois si c'est une question de jeux, t'as pas le choix !

Faith : Dans ce cas !

Louka : Ouais c'est trop cool ! Je vais aller dire à Liloo, je reviens !

A peine Louka sortit, Faith se recolla au corps de Buffy pour lui dire un vrai bonjour.

Faith (passant son bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant) : Bonjour ma belle.

Buffy (appréciant ce réveil) : Bonjour mon bébé ! Je t'aime !

Faith (souriant dans le baiser) : Moi je t'aime plus !

Buffy (se mettant à califourchon sur la brune, maintenant ces deux mains au dessus de sa tête, le regard coquin) : Ca ce n'est pas possible mon cœur.

Elle partit l'embrasser, relâchant ces mains pour faire courir les siennes sur le corps plus qu'attirant de Faith.

Buffy : Humm...j'ai encore envie de toi bébé...

Faith (posant ces mains dans son dos, se redressant pour se coller à elle) : Moi j'ai tout le temps envie de toi B ! Et j'adore les câlins du matin !... (Faisant mine de réfléchir) j'aime bien ceux du midi aussi, oh et puis ceux de l'après midi, et aussi ceux du soir !

Buffy (riant de l'entendre) : Oui ...je vois en fait tu aimes les câlins à tout moment !

Faith : Ouais ! Du moment qu'ils sont avec toi !

Buffy (lui volant un baiser avant de se reculer) : T'as intérêt !

Faith (la rattrapant) : Hey, hey, hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ! (l'embrassant passionnément) ...là, tu peux y aller maintenant !

Buffy venait de sentir une douce et intense chaleur remonter de ces reins sous ce baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se reprit et se leva enfin pour enfiler son peignoir. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle retourna embrasser sa brune une dernière fois.

Buffy : Je vais te préparer ton café bébé.

Faith : hum...merci...mais je vais t'aider, j'arrive.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Et voilà, comme je l'ai déjà dis avant ce genre de scène est super compliqué à écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle sera quand même à la hauteur ! Voilà bonne soirée, à bientôt ! Et merci pour vos commentaires ! Je sais je me répète !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 15 :**_**Hello, tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10, enfin, vous allez me dire ! Je sais, je suis super à la bourre ! Mais j'ai énormément de boulot cette temps-ci, donc moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

Faith arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle se posta dans le dos Buffy, pour aller poser ces bras sur son ventre, et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Buffy (penchant la tête, en fermant les yeux) : Ah oui, je vois,…c'est…hum…comme ça que…que tu m'aides à préparer le petit déjeuner ?

Faith (souriant, continuant ces baisers) : Ouais ! Comment tu trouve ma méthode ?

Buffy (remontant sa main dans les cheveux de la brune, lâchant un soupir) : Humm, j'adore ça bébé !

Faith sentit à nouveau son cœur faire un bon sur ce petit surnom.

Buffy : Tu sais que si tu continue, je vais demander ça tout les matins ?

Faith : Ah mais je demande que ça moi !

_Ben vous faites un câlin ?_

Sur cette petite voix, Faith se recula d'un coup, et Buffy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se retourna pour aller s'agenouiller devant son fils.

Buffy (lui prenant ces petites mains) : Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu pensais si, si je te disais que,…que Faith et moi…

Louka (souriant, la coupant) : Vous êtes des amoureuses ?

Buffy (souriant) : Voilà !

Louka (sautant dans ces bras) : Ouais, c'est super cool, comme ça Faith, elle peut rester avec nous tout le temps !

Buffy se releva avec son fils dans les bras, et se dirigea vers Faith.

Buffy (lui tendant Louka): Et voilà, maintenant t'as plus le choix !

Faith (souriant, soulagée et le prenant) : Ben c'est cool dans ce cas.

Louka : Alors tu nous aimes tous les deux ?

Faith (un peu gêné d'un coup, regardant Buffy, puis Louka, puis Buffy à nouveau) : Euh…ben...c'est que…enfin tu vois moi…enfin…je veux dire que…que c'est compliqué de dire ce…ce genre…

Louka (la coupant) : Ben c'est oui ou c'est non, c'est facile !

Buffy, les yeux brillant, en les regardant, rit sur la remarque de son fils.

Faith : Ben c'est oui alors !

Louka : Cool ! Ben comme ça on va pouvoir jouer tout les deux aujourd'hui !

Faith (souriant, ébouriffant ces cheveux) : Ouais, pas de problème mini B !

Buffy (se rapprochant, posant sa main discrètement sur les fesses de Faith) : Qui va s'occuper de moi alors ?

Faith (sentant une légère chaleur revenir d'un coup, la regardant les yeux brillant) : Ben je peux aussi…

Buffy (posant un baiser sur sa joue) : Peut être que,…que si tu t'occupe de Louka cette après midi, je pourrais peut être allé faire un peu de shopping avec Will ? Et après on pourrait se faire une petite soirée tous les trois, rien que nous.

Faith : Pas de souci B, ça me va très bien.

Buffy (l'embrassant cette fois sur les lèvres) : T'es un amour poussin !

Louka : Hey ! Mais c'est moi poussin ! Faith, elle est trop grande pour être un poussin !

Elles rirent toutes les deux sur la remarque de Louka.

_Toc Toc_

Buffy (allant ouvrir) : Ah ça, ça doit être Will ! (ouvrant)…gagné !

Willow : Bonjour ! (entrant)…je ne suis pas trop tôt ?

Buffy : Non, t'en fais pas ! Ta fille est en train de s'habiller toute seule, comme une grande.

Willow : Bien, bien, et elle a bien dormi ?

Buffy : Je pense que oui, on n'a pas eu de cris, ni de pleurs, donc je pense que oui !

Willow : Merci, en tout cas de l'avoir garder, j'avoue que Ken et moi, en avons un peu profité !

Buffy (souriant, repartant dans la cuisine) : Ben, tu pourras peut être nous renvoyer l'ascenseur ?

Willow : Avec plaisir, quand tu veux !

Buffy : Extra ! Tu veux un café ?

Willow : Non, je te remercie, mais Kennedy est allée m'acheter des croissants tout chauds, et elle m'attend, je prends ma fille et je vous dis à plus tard !

Buffy : Au fait Will, tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette aprem ? On aurait pu aller faire du shopping toutes les deux ?

Willow (souriant, et voyant sa fille revenir) : Ah oui, ça serait génial, on dit vers 14h00 ?

Buffy : Ok !

Liloo : Coucou maman !

Willow (la prenant dans ces bras, l'embrassant) : Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?

Liloo : Ouiiii ! C'était super ! Je pourrais encore dormir là ?

Willow : Oui, mais pas ce soir, allez viens ton autre maman nous attend !...A plus tard les filles !

Faith (qui venait de s'asseoir sur un tabouret) : A PLUS Red !

Buffy : Bye !

Louka (faisant une légère moue, alors que Willow était maintenant sortie) : Ben je ne suis pas une fille moi !

Faith (souriant) : Oh non ! Toi t'es un vrai petit mec ! D'ailleurs, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour de moto avec moi ?

Louka : Oh ouais !

Buffy (un peu sur la réserve) : Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Faith, il est petit encore…

Faith (la regardant de ces yeux brillants): T'en fais pas B, je te le rendrais en un seul morceau !

Louka (sautant sur lui-même) : Oui, maman s'te plait dis oui, dis oui !

Buffy (souriant, secouant la tête) : Vous êtes des canailles tous les deux à me regarder comme ça ! Je ne peux pas vous résister de toute façon !

Louka : Ouais !

Faith (buvant une gorgée de son café, mais manquant de s'étouffer) : Merde ! J'ai carrément oublié !

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Quoi ?

Faith : Je devais aller à Denver ce week-end pour la plus grande course de moto amateur !

Buffy (la mine déçu à l'idée de savoir que Faith allait partir) : Oh,…et…et tu …tu compte y aller du coup ?

Faith : Ben, je l'attendais avec impatience cette course ! Et,…et je voulais… (Voyant la tête de Buffy, finissant par sourire)…non, de toute façon c'est trop tard, le temps que j'y aille et que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Buffy se poser sur les siennes.

Buffy (dans le baiser) : T'es un amour, tu sais ça ? (passant ces bras autour de son cou)…

Faith : Ouais, je sais !

Buffy : Pour la peine, t'auras un méga gros câlinou !... (Penchant sa tête légèrement)…non en fait t'en aurai eu un de toute façon !

Faith (tout bas à son oreille) : Tu sais que t'es une coquine B !

Buffy (l'embrassant dans le cou) : Seulement avec toi !

Faith (soupirant) : Alors ça me va très bien !

…-…

Le soir venu, la journée avait été bien rempli autant pour Faith et Louka, que pour Buffy et Will.

Faith, avait plus qu'apprécié, sa journée avec Louka, après l'avoir initié à la moto, en restant avec lui dessus évidemment, ils étaient allée se promener dans un parc, puis avait finit leur journée par aller manger une bonne grosse glace au chocolat. Elle le trouvait extra et se surprenait même à aimer discuter avec lui. Elle le trouvait marrant et il ressemblait tellement à Buffy, dans ces mimiques, qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aimer. Ce fut elle, qui arriva la première à l'hôtel, à la nuit tombée.

Elle allait rentrer dans l'hôtel, avec Louka dans les bras, qui s'était endormit, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

_Alors voilà la fameuse Faith, je suppose ?_

Faith (sentant des picotements dans sa nuque, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire) : Ouais et alors, ça te pose un problème ? Tu veux peut être que je te botte le cul, ça sera avec plaisir ! …(le cherchant du regard mais ne voyant rien)…

_Tu es bien présomptueuse je trouve ! Je suis venue récupérer ce qui m'appartient !_

La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit sur Cordélia qui sortait.

Cordélia : Tiens, salut Faith !

Cette dernière se précipita sur elle pour lui donner Louka dans les bras.

Faith : Prends Louka, et rentre de suite chercher Angel !

Cordélia (plus que surprise) : Qu'.quoi, mais qu'est-ce que…

Faith (s'énervant) : Prend le et pose pas de question C !

_Oui, ne pose pas de question Cordélia !_

Cordélia (le prenant, fronçant les sourcils) : Mais qui est là ?

_Bien, on m'appelle le plus souvent l'immortel ma chérie !_

Cordélia resta bouche bée, en entendant cette voix.

Faith : Fais ce que je te dis ok !

Cordélia : Oui ! Oui de suite !

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur avec Louka sans poser d'autres questions. Faith se retourna vivement pour chercher son ennemi, le regard noir.

Faith (frappant sa paume dans son poing): Ben vient là, montre toi, si t'es pas un trouillard !

L'immortel (sortant enfin du noir) : Tst tst tst, je crois que tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as à faire…

Faith : J'en ai rien à foutre, tu ne toucheras plus Buffy ! Plus jamais !

L'immortel : Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais vraiment beaucoup !

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer qu'elle se jeta sur lui pour lui déverser toute sa rage, de ces poings, en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Buffy. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, elle ne s'aperçut que quelques secondes plus tard, que celui-ci ne vacillait pas une seule seconde et encaissait sans bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva à peine le bras, et la projeta quelques mètres plus loin contre un poteau électrique. Elle se releva, essayant le sang qui coulait de son arcade.

L'immortel : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je suis déçu tout de même ! Même Buffy arrivait à placer de bon coup, pendant que j'abusais de son corps !

Faith (le regard plus noir encore) : Ok, alors là tu vas vraiment regretter ce que tu viens de dire Connard!

Et là, ce fut trop pour Faith, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, avec autant de rage qu'elle le pouvait. Celui se recula sous l'impact du dernier coup que Faith venait de lui donner. Elle en profita pour se ruer de nouveau sur lui.

A ce même moment, Buffy, qui était rentrée une demi-heure plus tôt arriva en courant et sortit de l'hôtel se dirigeant directement vers la brune et le vampire.

Buffy : Faith !

Faith (continuant à frapper) : Vas –t-en B !

Ce dernier leva une main en prononçant un mot incompréhensible et il disparut aussi soudainement emportant Faith avec lui.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Je sais, j'abuse vraiment là ! Il est court mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec le peu de temps que j'avais. A mon avis il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes, mais j'ai pas le temps de relire ce coup-ci, ou alors je postais pas. J'en suis pas très contente non plus mais bon ! Le prochain sera plus long, pour me rattraper, promis ! Et merci pour vos reviews...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer… Bonne lecture !**_

Buffy venait de stopper tout mouvement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ou plutôt elle avait bien peur de comprendre. L'immortel était revenu, l'avait retrouvé et s'en était pris à Faith. A présent elle savait que cette fois-ci elle devrait aller jusqu'au bout si elle voulait enfin avoir la paix. Elle n'avait pas voulu mêler Faith à tout ça, elle savait que cette dernière aurait tout fait pour l'aider, comme à l'instant. Elle espérait maintenant que Faith puisse s'échapper. Elle rentra de nouveau dans l'hôtel et prit l'ascenseur, pour aller directement voir Willow et lui demander de faire un sort de localisation pour les retrouver.

…..-….

Faith venait d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva difficilement, en étant un peu sonné, en effet sa tête avait cogné le sol sur une pierre et à présent elle sentait le goût métallique du sang sur ces lèvres. Elle ramena sa main sur son front et sentit la plaie ouverte, elle grimaça puis tenta de se relever.

Elle regarda aux alentours, pour voir où le vampire avait pu passer. Pour l'instant personne, pourtant elle sentait qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça, au vue des picotements qu'elle ressentait.

Faith (souriant, ironisant la situation) : Montre toi ! … (Écartant les bras)… Quoi ? Je te fais peur ! Allez, je t'attends moi ! J'ai…pas que ça à faire !

Aucunes réponses.

_Me voilà._

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut projetée contre un arbre, elle retomba lourdement au sol et sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Elle se releva difficilement et là encore sans pouvoir effectuer le moindre mouvement de défense, l'action se répéta une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci contre un bâtiment au mur en béton. Elle tenta de relever la tête mais sa vision se brouilla, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre ce vampire, mais devait tout faire pour gagner du temps. Du temps pour que Buffy puisse s'enfuir et mettre Louka à l'abri.

...-...

Au même moment à l'Hypérion.

Willow : Ca y est Buffy, on peut y aller.

Buffy : Très bien.

Kennedy : Et moi je pars avec les enfants, je les mets à l'abri et je vous rejoins dès que tu reviens Will ok ? On ne sera pas trop de 3 tueuses pour l'avoir cet enfoiré !

Will : Très bien, on y va.

...-...

Faith avait le visage en sang, elle tentait vainement de se défendre, mais sans succès, ces projection répéter l'avait vraiment affaibli, elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes cassés aux vues des douleurs qu'elle ressentait.

Buffy (le cœur serré de voir Faith au sol) : Faith !

Cette dernière venait d'arriver grâce à la téléportation de Willow, qui elle, était repartit chercher Kennedy.

_Tiens ma chérie, tu te joins enfin à nous, j'ai faillis attendre._

Buffy (le regard noir sur l'Immortel) : Je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher...

_Sinon quoi ? J'aurais à faire à toi ? Mais c'est tout ce que j'attends..._

Faith (parlant difficilement, tentant de se relever en voyant l'Immortel s'approcher de Buffy) : Bu...Buffy,...v...vas t-en...pars...

Buffy (reposant un regard de suite plus doux sur la brune): Je ne te laisserai pas l'affronter seule Faith !

Faith (se tenant le ventre, presque debout) : B ! C'est ...c'est pas un conseil...c'est...un ordre.

Buffy (reportant son regard sur l'Immortel à quelques pas d'elle à présent) : Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, t'as oublié que JE suis la première bébé.

_Comme c'est touchant, les deux tueuses sont ensembles ! Tu me fends le cœur ma chérie._

Buffy : Je te l'ai déjà dis, TU ne feras jamais partis de ma vie !

_Mais j'en fais déjà partis que tu le veuille ou non, la preuve en est, ton fils ! Je suis son géniteur..._

Buffy (serrant les poings) : Tu n'es rien ! Rien du tout !

_Si, et je vais te le prouver ! Tu vas venir vivre avec moi !_

Buffy (souriant ironique) : Surement pas ! Et tu les sais très bien !

_Mais ce n'est pas une demande, c'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Je vais t'emmener dans mon monde ! (S'arrêtant en sentant un coup dans son dos)_

Il se retourna vivement pour voir Faith, tenter de lui enfoncer un pieu de fortune en bois mais sans réussite.

_Hey ! Jeune fille, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un vulgaire petit pieu et une tueuse comme toi aura raison de moi ?_

Il l'attrapa à la gorge, la mettant dos contre lui, la maintenant fermement et regardant vers Buffy

_Maintenant tu as le choix, ou tu me suis, ou je la tue et ensuite je te force à me suivre...Tu vois je te laisse un choix finalement !_

Buffy (serrant les dents) : Relâche là ! C'est moi que tu veux !

Faith (la voix faible) : Buffy, ...pars...

Buffy (la coupant) : Non !...

Faith (la coupant à son tour) : Tu t'en vas sinon...je le laisse me tordre le cou !

Buffy : T'es une vrai tête de mule, je t'ai dis non,...on ne va quand même pas se disputer maintenant ! Alors tu te tais et tu me laisse faire !

_Vous me dites si je dérange ?_

Faith (souriant ironiquement, tentant un mouvement) : Ben ouais justement tu dérange du con !

Il resserra sa prise, mais au même moment Buffy tenta de s'interposer entre lui et Faith. Elle réussit à lui donner un bon coup dans la mâchoire, suffisamment pour le faire lâcher prise sur la brune.

Cette dernière retomba au sol, Buffy continuait son déferlement de coup sur le vampire, ce dernier que Faith avait tout de même affaiblit, reculait toujours sous les coups de la blonde. Les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autres, le visage de Buffy était de plus en plus marqué sous le nombre de coup qu'elle recevait en retour des siens.

Faith réussit enfin à se relever pour prendre elle aussi part au combat, seulement elle vit Buffy se faire projeter près d'elle, elle s'accroupit pour l'aider. Seulement l'Immortel s'interposa, il se saisit de Buffy avant de se reculer de Faith.

Faith (le regard empli de haine) : Relâche là !

_On ne va pas rejouer à nouveau la scène, voyons ! Maintenant c'est terminé, je l'emmène et tu devrais me remercier de te laisser en vie !_

Faith : Parce que tu crois peut être que je vais rester là à te regarder faire !...Je...

Buffy (la coupant) : Non Faith, ne...ne fais pas ça...j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi pour...pour t'occuper de Louka... (Toujours maintenu à la gorge par le vampire)...je...je savais que ce jour arriverai, qu'on ne pourrait pas le vaincre...si...si je suis revenue c'est...c'est pour te confier ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, ...mon fils...

Faith (se sentant de plus en plus mal, face à ces révélations) : Alors...tu...tout ça...c'était...calculer ? Tu...tu t'es servie de...moi ?

Buffy (une larme coulant sur sa joue) : Non Faith, j'ai...j'ai jamais rien calculé...je voulais te le confier de toute façon...mais j'ai...je n'avais pas pensé à tous ces sentiments que...j'ai toujours refoulée et...et que j'avais envers toi,...je...je t'aime Faith, n'en doute jamais...

_J'en ai assez d'entendre toute ces conneries !_

Faith : Toi la ferme ! Buffy je...

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot de plus, elle vit Buffy disparaitre avec le vampire. Tandis qu'au même moment Will arriva avec Kennedy.

Willow (affolée) : Ou,...ou sont-ils je...je ne ressens plus l'aura de Buffy ?!

Faith (tombant au sol) : Il...il l'a emmené avec lui...il...il l'a prise. J'ai...j'ai rien pu faire !

_A suivre..._

_**Voilà, je sais encore un petit chapitre, j'ai pas pu faire plus long pour l'instant mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté j'ai préféré le mettre tel quel, je ferais plus long la prochaine fois. J'espère une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 :**__ Hello ! Je sais j'ai vraiment abusé sur ce coup mais pas d'inquiètude je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, je les continue toujours mais ces temps-ci j'ai eu quelques soucis et du temps en moins aussi, mais en tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Willow faisait tout son possible pour retrouver une trace de Buffy, mais toujours rien, cet Immortel était très fort pour brouiller les pistes, dès qu'elle retrouvait leur trace, aussitôt, ce dernier disparaissait de la circulation.

Pendant ce temps Faith bouillait intérieurement, elle s'occupait de Louka, comme Buffy le lui avait demandé, et elle s'était surprise à aimer ça, mais l'absence de Buffy lui pesait. Sans compter sur les questions que Louka lui posait à longueur de temps, à savoir ou était sa mère, quand elle reviendrait,…Lorsqu'elle avait un moment, pour tenter d'évacuer ces tensions, elle allait se défouler sur le sac de frappe dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel. En cette fin d'après midi, Louka et elle venaient de rentrer de promenade, une fois dans l'appartement, elle faisait couler le bain du petit garçon, tous en préparant son pyjama après. Après avoir récupéré ces jouets, il entra dans le bain, tendit que Faith s'agenouillait près de lui.

Elle commença à le savonner, lorsque ce dernier recommença son éternel questionnement au sujet de sa mère.

Louka : Dit, elle revient quand maman ?

Faith (masquant son chagrin) : Je sais pas champion, mais je t'ai promis de tout faire pour la retrouver ok ?

Louka (faisant une petite moue, entourant ces bras autour de ces jambes) : Moi, veux qu'elle revienne !

Faith (lui caressant les cheveux) : Je sais bonhomme, moi aussi je veux ça.

Louka (relevant sa tête) : Alors pourquoi on ne va pas la chercher ?

Faith : Je te l'ai expliqué, des qu'avec Red, on a trouvé où elle est, on y va de suite.

Louka : Je le tuerai ce méchant vampire moi !

Faith (souriant légèrement) : T'inquiète pas je suis sure que ta maman lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Louka : Ouais, ma maman c'est la plus forte !..Avec toi aussi !

Faith : Ouais, mais ta mère c'est quand même la plus forte !

_**Toc toc…**_

Faith fronça les sourcils en entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, elle se releva pour se diriger vers elle.

Faith (regardant Louka avant): Tu bouges pas ok ?

Louka : Ok

En regardant dans le salon elle vit Willow qui l'attendait.

Faith : Alors du nouveau ?

Willow (le visage grave) : Oui, je les ai retrouvés…

Faith (souriant) : On y va !

Willow : Attends Faith, on,… on ne peut pas y aller comme ça, c'est très dangereux, je….

Faith (redevenant plus sérieuse) : Je m'en fous ! J'irai seule si ce n'est que ça !

Willow : Attends, tu risquerais de…

Faith (la coupant) : Je m'en fous complètement Red, tu m'envoie là bas maintenant, avant qu'on ne reperde encore leur trace ! Tu peux demander à K de venir chercher Louka ok ?

Willow : Très bien, mais je dois te briefer sur certaines choses avant.

Faith (retournant dans la salle de bain): Ok vas-y, je t'écoute.

Willow la suivit, pour la voir sortir Louka du bain, le sécher et le rhabiller

Willow : Il est allé dans un monde parallèle, se trouvera sans doute ton double et aussi celui de Buffy… et dans cette univers les vampires règnent et les tueuses sont donc en très grand danger et ….

Faith : C'est bon, ça ira !

Willow : Bien, alors on amène Louka chez moi et revient ici faire le sort.

Faith : Bien

Louka : Tu vas chercher maman ?

Faith (se baissant devant lui) : Oui champion, promis !

Louka (lui sautant dans les bras) : Ouais, je peux venir ?

Faith Non, c'est pas un voyage pour un petit garçon.

Louka (fronçant les sourcils): Mais je suis super fort comme Spiderman moi !

Faith : Je sais Champion, mais c'est pas possible cette fois-ci ok ?

Louka : Ok.

Faith : Allez, vas chercher tes jouets, tu vas dormir chez Red et K ce soir.

Louka : D'accord

…-….

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde.

Buffy était attachée, comme à son habitude, retenue par des chaines autour de ces poignets.

L'immortel l'avait laissé seule depuis 3 heures, il était parti chasser, se nourrir, bien qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait avec Buffy comme repas d'exception, il ne voulait pas non plus en abuser, de peur que cette dernière ne tienne pas le choc.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, on pouvait encore voir les traces de sang séché qui avait coulé dans son cou

...-...

Dans l'immeuble, Willow avait donné toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour retrouver Buffy et maintenant elle récitait sa formule pour envoyer Faith dans cet autre monde. Un immense éclair transperça Faith et la fit disparaître

Quelques heures plus tard, Faith se réveilla. Elle était allongée, sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle sentait le goût métallique du sang sur ces lèvres, dans sa chute, sa tête avait heurté un meuble en contre bas. Elle prit plusieurs secondes avant de se relever complètement, le temps que ces yeux s'habituent à cette obscurité. Elle pouvait distinguer des meubles, pour certains recouverts de draps. A en juger par l'épaisse poussière qui y trônait, cela faisait un moment que personne n'habitait plus ici. Après quelques pas, elle finit enfin par reconnaitre l'appartement de Willow et Kennedy, dans son monde à elle. Elle s'approcha du bureau près de la porte et y fouiller afin de tenter de trouver un document laissant peut être un indice sur le lieu où la sorcière de ce monde pouvait se trouver, mais rien. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa trace ici, dans ce monde. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir qu'il faisait jour ici, elle sortit donc de l'appartement. Après être passé dans le sien et celui de Buffy, où ces recherches ne furent pas plus fructueuses, son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'elle arriva en bas du grand immeuble, la ville n'était plus que désolation. Des carcasses de voitures un peu partout barraient le passage, les vitrines cassées des grands magasins, de la fumée un peu partout où certains feux commençaient à s'éteindre, devant ce spectacle, Faith ressentait comme une oppression, elle avait du mal à respirer, cette odeur de mort, mélangé à celle de la fumée, lui donnait la nausée. Elle se demandait comment ce monde avait-il pu en arriver là, Willow lui avait affirmé que son double et celui de Buffy étaient bien ici et toujours vivante, alors comment avaient-elles pu laisser faire cela. Elle ne savait plus par où commencer, à part cet endroit, où pourrait-elle aller chercher Willow ou bien même les deux autres tueuses. Elle inspira un bon coup, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers une moto, un peu plus loin, histoire de voir si celle-ci démarrait toujours. Par chance les clés était toujours sur le contact, elle la releva, passa sa main sur le siège pour virer les débris. Elle s'assit enfin dessus et fit résonner le bruit du moteur dans ce silence pesant. Elle retira la béquille, appuya sur l'accélérateur et relâcha l'embrayage, elle avança doucement entre les voitures, arrivé sur un bord de route plus dégagé, elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre la pleine puissance, cependant elle entendit son prénom. Elle se retourna croyant à un rêve mais elle reconnut de suite la silhouette de Willow et Kennedy au loin, un énorme poids venait de lui être retiré de la poitrine. Elle arrêta l'engin pour en descendre et se précipiter vers ces amies.

Faith : Putain, ça fait du bien de vous voir les filles !

Kennedy : Mais comment t'as fait pour arriver ici, on vient de vous quitter toi et Buffy et t'es là ! Tu ne devais pas sortir pourtant ! Et, et tu t'es changé ?...

Willow (plissait les yeux en détaillant Faith) : Attends Ken, ça,…ça n'est pas notre Faith, elle est plus jeune que la notre celle-ci.

Faith (souriant face à la perspicacité de la sorcière) : Bien vu Red, je viens d'un autre monde et je vous cherchais, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, il faut m'aider à retrouver Buffy,….enfin ma Buffy, de mon monde, l'Immortel l'a emmené ici de force et je,…il faut que je l'a retrouve, son fils l'attend et…

Willow (écarquillant les yeux) : Son fils ?

Kennedy : Oh la vache ! J'y crois pas !

Faith : Oui son fils, écoutez c'est,…c'est compliqué il faut vraiment la retrouver, je…je sais pas par où commencer, tu peux la localiser Red, comme la mienne peut le faire dans mon monde ?

Willow(la coupant) : Ok, ok, ok, Tu vas nous suivre, on va retourner chez nous, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, inutile de rester là, on est trop visible et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber… (regardant Kennedy)…on reviendra demain chercher cette dague, on est pas à un jour près de toute façon. (elle se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'endroit d'où elle venait de sortir)

Kennedy : Ok, (regardant de nouveau Faith)… oh c'est dingue, Buffy va être folle quand elle va voir une deuxième Faith,…et Faith, (regardant Willow), imagine sa tête !

Faith(les suivant, passant sa main dans ces cheveux) : Et,…euh…enfin,…est-ce que,….mon double et…et B…

Willow : Oh oui elles sont ensembles, ça fait 3 ans déjà, mais Buffy n'a pas d'enfant dans ce monde par contre, et…et nous on fait aussi partit de ton monde si j'ai bien compris ?

Faith : Oui, Red et K sont ensembles aussi dans mon monde.

Willow : Et toi et Buffy avez un fils depuis longtemps ?

Faith( écarquillant les yeux) : Hey ! Non, disons que entre nous c'est beaucoup plus compliqué en fait,…

Kennedy (souriant) : Ca l'est toujours quand il s'agit de Faith et Buffy !

Faith : Ouais mais non, nous on,…en fait ça fait peu de temps qu'on s'est retrouvé et,…et Buffy avait déjà un fils, il a presque 4 ans maintenant et on,…on est ensemble depuis quelques jours seulement.

Willow : Oh, ah oui, effectivement c'est différent d'ici.

Toutes trois s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte sans porte ou chemin apparent, Faith vit alors Willow levé la main et réciter une formule. Une fois fait, un passage apparut devant ces yeux, elle n'en fut cependant pas plus étonnée que ça, vu qu'elle connaissait très bien les pouvoirs que cette dernière avait.

Elle y pénétra après Willow et Kennedy, elle les suivit le long d'un couloir, elle se demandait encore ce qu'elles venaient faire dans un endroit pareil. Puis au fond du couloir, apparut une porte, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était immense, elle se croyait dans une véritable maison. Un salon, composé de deux grands canapés, une immense télé, un home cinéma, une salle à manger, à sa droite, une cuisine ouverte sur le reste de la pièce, avec un bar, à droite de cette cuisine, une porte fermé, et à l'opposé de la pièce une autre porte fermé, elle aussi. Elle comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait chez la sorcière.

Faith : Wouah ! C'est géant ici ! Vous habitez toute les deux c'est ça ?

Kennedy : Rectifications, toute les quatre ! ….(désignant la porte de gauche)…celle-ci c'est notre chambre, et…(montrant celle de droite, après la cuisine)…celle-ci c'est celle des tueuses. Elles doivent y être d'ailleurs. Tu peux t'asseoir, tu veux quelques choses à boire peut être ?

Faith : Non merci.

Willow(s'y dirigeant) : Je vais les prévenir d'ailleurs, que l'on a une invité !

En voyant la sorcière se diriger vers la fameuse porte, Faith sentit son cœur s'accelérer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'idée de se retrouver en face de son double ou celui de Buffy. Elle frottait nerveusement ces paumes de main contre son jeans, et après quelques minutes la sorcière revint.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cette porte, derrière laquelle, elle pourrait enfin revoir Buffy. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter tout net, en voyant la tueuse blonde apparaitre enfin. Même dans ce monde, cette dernière était toujours aussi belle, elle portait un jeans taille basse, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche cintrée, ces cheveux retombaient sur ces épaules, son corps était toujours aussi fin et musclé.

De son côté Buffy n'en revenait pas de voir Faith, une autre Faith que la sienne, en face d'elle, exactement la même, un peu plus jeune mais toujours cet air ténébreux, ces yeux noisettes, sa bouche pleine et généreuse comme sa Faith. Elle s'arrêta près d'elle, son regard dans le sien, pendant plusieurs secondes, aucune ne prit la parole, trop emprise par leur sensation.

Faith (la voix cassé) : Sa,…Salut B.

Buffy (la voix basse) : Bonjour Faith…Will m'a tout expliqué, donc tu…tu viens d'un autre monde c'est ça ?

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux) : Ouais, c'est ça. Et…et je dois retrouver ma Buffy, je…je veux dire celle de mon monde.

Buffy : Oui, évidemment.

Buffy ne pensait qu'à une chose pour le moment, prendre Faith, dans ces bras, même si elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne, elle avait ce besoin, cette envie de la câliner, surtout en voyant cette Faith qui semblait plus fragile que la sienne. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'elles se connaissaient

Faith, de son côté, voyait en face d'elle une Buffy, sure d'elle, les traits plus matures que sa Buffy, et cette sensation de déchirement intérieur de ne pas pouvoir toucher à Buffy, elle aurait juste voulut ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de bien être lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de la blonde. Juste quelques secondes, même une seule, et elle savait qu'elle repartirait pleine d'espoir et encore plus d'acharnement pour retrouver la sienne. Mais elle ne fit rien, elle resta là, à la regarder, la voir, devant elle, bien vivante, elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse, au contraire...

_**A suivre...**_

_**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, sinon je m'en excuse. A bientôt pour la suite, et promis l'attente sera moins longue...**_


End file.
